<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fight like it's our last by tribridskimchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442244">fight like it's our last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridskimchi/pseuds/tribridskimchi'>tribridskimchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>legacies s3 and more (hosie ver.) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, and also, and we going for, because why not, but still, hosierainkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridskimchi/pseuds/tribridskimchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the salvatore school faces another threat. meanwhile, hope and josie can't seem to realize their feelings for each other.</p><p>or alternatively, how i would write legacies season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>legacies s3 and more (hosie ver.) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. for the hope of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie feels as if she should be doing something to help amidst the chaos happening around her. Hope and Landon are still seemingly dead, or at least asleep, for the matter. Meanwhile, the threat of the Necromancer still faces the students of Salvatore Boarding School.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time writing after 2 years, so I'm still trying to find the right pacing and tone for the story bjjscxcj</p><p>hope you enjoy thooo hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  “Incendia!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sparks encompassed the ring in the center of the room, shouts echoing within the closed doors. The gym reeked of burnt wood and char that made it harder to breathe amidst the tension. Students roaring with a mix of anticipation and excitement.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> The mix of booing shouts and accusing glares from her fellow students isn’t what makes her riled up. Josie can live with her peers having a bit of hatred for her. Ironic really, considering how many times she’s put her life at risk to help protect the school. It was all just a means to an end. What was getting on her nerves was how the tribrid didn’t seem to be putting any effort in the fight compared to the effort she was using to try and get </em> weak <em> Josie to come out. Even the effort in fighting was half-assed. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She gets a second glance at Hope before the latter launches herself from her position on the floor to land a kick on her, sending Josie into the corner of the stage. Josie choked out a grunt as she landed on the floor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are not Josie. I know that you think she’s weak, but I know the truth. She’s strong. You’re strong. No one can shoulder the burdens that you carry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before she could register the pain from her fall, she felt another wave of pain from her head this time. Josie felt a pounding against her skull with each word that she heard from Hope. Each beat in her head stronger than the last, pushing at her brain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Necromancer’s face twists into a scowl as he snarls in disdain at Hope’s attempts to get Josie to overcome the dark persona she put on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And you are always there for your friends when they need you. So please, Jo, we really need you right now,” Hope’s voice became softer than it was a minute ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A frown plastered itself on Josie’s face as she tried to avoid wincing from the pain. The tsunami of pain persisted, growing stronger as she focused her gaze on Hope. The ring seemed to get smaller and smaller as the pounding behind her ribcage grew.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Enough of this drivel! What are you waiting for? Kill the tribrid!” The Necromancer practically shouted beside her ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Josie took a sharp breath as she tried to process everything happening around her. Everything was pushing against her. Hope. The Necromancer. Students. Dark Magic. Lizzie. Her father. Her throat dried up as she struggled to breathe as everything kept closing in on her. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up,” she forced out, her words coming out as a plea instead of an order. Josie shut her eyes in a futile attempt to shut the noise out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Everybody, shut up!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Necromancer took a few quick steps back as her voice resounded the room. The gym was silenced in less than a second as Josie finally got to take a breath. Everyone held back their breath, trying to remain unnoticed in the anticipation that she might suddenly attack. Silence’s presence was made to the point that the buzzing of magic was practically ringing in her ears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three details hit Josie as she opened her eyes. The first was the blinding lights focused unto the ring, practically giving white glares around her vision. She sees the shadows of the crowds of students staring at her expectantly. Confetti from her entrance to the gym still scattered on the floor around one side of the ring. The second thing she noticed was how her legs felt like jelly as she sat on the hard wooden floor of the stage. She could feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck as she leaned against the corner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The third detail follows a bit later than the first two. A figure crouched down started blurring in and out. The person standing before her cleared into sight to a familiar face. Someone she knew for almost her whole life. The person in front of her was looking at her with a mix of emotions that Josie couldn’t quite pinpoint each one. She saw the eyes almost fully dilated with only a thin ring of blue. They were filled with hope and a bit of desperation. And that’s when it hit Josie.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was right in front of her (or rather who). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hope?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The question being quiet enough to not be heard outside the ring. That’s when she remembered something she heard from what seems like a lifetime ago. “Make quiet things heard,” echoes in her thoughts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jo,” Hope asked with a small shaky voice, as if she was whispering. Josie thinks that the rest of school might have not even heard Hope’s voice either. “Jo, is that you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope slowly got up, eyes still fixed on Josie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jo… Josie. Josie!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Josie!”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked a couple of times as she waited for the drowsiness to fade away. Words started becoming sentences as whoever was bothering her this early in the morning was continuously nudging her shoulder. Josie let out an exasperated sigh, letting the persistent person sitting beside her (although she already knew it had to be her sister) know that she was already awake. She felt the weight at her side disappear with whoever was sitting on it standing up, knowing they’ve successfully gotten Josie to at least the edge between being conscious and half-asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re awake,” the voice from where the greeting came from confirming that it was her twin who was waking her up. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie started pacing around the room while rambling on even if Josie still didn’t have the energy to process what she was saying. The latter grunted a mix of incoherent words in response to whatever her sister was saying. With her left arm tangled in an awkward way underneath her torso, Josie tapped her hand around her side until she was able to grab hold of her blanket. She proceeded to pull the covers over her head as if it would block out her sister’s mini seminar on everything she's missed while her evil counterpart wreaked havoc.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad wants us to help do some research for any possible solution to Hope going full on Sleeping Beauty after meddling around in your head. We both know-”</p><p> </p><p>The mention of Hope caused Josie to sit up, having the covers fall off its place on her, and her eyes to immediately shoot open. She immediately regrets this when the stuffy air wraps itself around her skin and a strong sense of fatigue enshrouds each muscle in her body. Lizzie has her eyebrows raised at her when she turns around from where she was facing the mirror at her twin’s sudden movement. </p><p> </p><p>She decided to take in her surroundings before she breaks the silence. Her sister was already clad in a black Adidas crop top that stopped a bit above her waist, leaving her stomach exposed, with light baggy denim jeans that reached past her feet to match. White sneakers were by the door waiting for their owner. The bright light indicating that it was already sometime near noon bulldozed itself through the blinds that Josie had to squint her eyes to look at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I, what… about Hope sleeping and.. um, solution,” Josie stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie didn’t pay much to Josie’s abrupt behavior and continued on. “Well, basically Hope didn’t wake up even after you managed to overpower your less fashionable and overly narcissistic counterpart. And with Landon seemingly dead as he could be for a phoenix, Dad thinks something’s up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know we solved the whole Dr. Jekyll-Mr. Hyde issue you had and as much as I would love for my dear sister to get some rest,” Lizzie took a seat beside her after fixing a pearl pin of half a flower on the side of her hair. “Dad wants to have a rain check on how we’re dealing with everything but knowing him, he put it as a task he thinks would help us get our minds off whatever impending doom awaits us.”</p><p> </p><p>With her sleep-mussed hair and exhausted state already taking a toll on her, Josie takes a deep breath as she takes in everything her sister said.</p><p> </p><p>As for impending doom, it sounded as normal as going to school would sound to a normal teenager. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie chose to wear something a bit bright colored in contrast to the black wardrobe her evil counterpart had been dressed up in. She settled for a button down long sleeve blouse that had a white torso piece with thin blue stripes and a matching design for the sleeves, except with switched colors that had white stripes instead against the blue fabric. The air grazed itself against her shoulders that were left exposed by holes in the sleeves that were designed into the blouse. She gulped down her anxiety and flattened down her denim skirt as she took one last look in the mirror. The coin with her siphoning power inside that she had fashioned to a simple ring was the only accessory she wore on her hands. As she checked her appearance, her eyes wouldn’t leave the ring’s place on her middle finger. Josie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going out.</p><p> </p><p>It was unfamiliar not to feel the tingling sensation of the magic buzzing around her. Even if she was a siphoner and didn’t have any magic of her own, she could still feel it as she walked around school. But to have that presence taken away from her as well, it was weird, to put it simply.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t say the same for the looks she got as she walked along the hallways. Students exchanged looks and whispers filled the path whenever Josie and Lizzie turned a corner. On a normal day, Josie would worry if it might be something wrong with her outfit or for Lizzie terrorizing a freshman witch. But today, she knew exactly why everyone was looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie would glower whenever she caught someone sending an accusatory glare at her sister. Honestly, Josie doesn’t blame them for it. If she were them, she probably would’ve had the same cautious energy that every student was exhibiting right now. But the thing is she isn’t them. And she can’t exactly ignore the fact that she set the school on fire and threatened to kill most of them either.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to her dad’s office, despite only being a few classrooms away from their room, felt as if it took at least an hour or two to get there. </p><p> </p><p>Josie lightly knocked on the door twice, in case her Dad might have fallen asleep somehow. Or maybe it was just a habit of hers that was related to how she always tries to keep her supposed <em> elegant </em> and <em> composed </em>stature. She heard hurried footsteps a short while after until her dad finally opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious her dad hardly got any sleep, which caused her to wonder if he even got any at all. He was still wearing the long sleeved shirt and pants from last night with the addition of more than a few wrinkles across the fabric. To add to his worn out appearance was dark circles under his eyes making his wrinkles more noticeable than they should be. Alaric exhaled as if he were out of breath just from walking to the door. “Hey, girls, come in,” he opened the door wider so that the twins could go inside.</p><p> </p><p>Both didn’t know exactly what to do when they went inside, considering their father started walking back and forth around the room once he closed the door. Lizzie crossed her arms and tapped her right foot with a quick beat as her patience slowly grew thinner. Beside her, Josie rocked her heels back and forth with the hands behind her as her eyes followed her father’s busy movement from one place to another. After a minute of Alaric sorting out some papers on his desk and putting away some of the books left out on the small coffee table, he finally gestured for his daughters to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric followed suit and clasped his hands together as he sat down. “So,” the room was tense in general, Lizzie looking expectantly at their father, Alaric shifting in his seat as he would direct his gaze on the closet every few seconds. Her sister clearly wanted to get whatever they were called for done with and her father didn’t know where to start. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” he looked at Josie first then her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Both of you?” Alaric followed to affirm that he was asking them both.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie ran her hair through her hands as she straightened her posture. “Well, you don’t need to worry, Daddy. Josie and I were just catching up on our beauty sleep after I literally resurrected and Josie locked Wednesday Addams somewhere in her mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention that the two of us have practically a truckload of assignments to catch up on.” Lizzie pursed her lips, her tone practically suggesting the opposite of fine and more of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Josie spared Lizzie a warning glare as she broke her sister’s answer turned monologue. “What Lizzie meant to say, Dad,” she continued before Lizzie could put in another word that might push her father a bit too far. “Is that we’re doing okay. And thank you, for asking.”</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Alaric’s stiff shoulders relax at the confirmation from his daughters that they were (relatively) okay and that at least one of them reinforced that he was still making a proper effort as their father. “So back to other matters,” </p><p> </p><p>He got up from his seat and made his way to the closet door, without saying anything else. The twins assumed that this meant he wanted them to follow him to where he was standing. Once they took their places beside their father, looking from the door to him expectantly. Alaric took a breath as he opened the door to reveal what Lizzie had already previously informed her when she woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was lying on a small twin bed with plain white sheets under her. The closet was big enough just to fit the bed and a couple of small boxes by her feet. Her hair was neatly split to take its place at both sides of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’re both aware of this by now, but to make the story short, Hope seems to be stuck in some sort of coma. We don’t really know why yet but I thought you girls might have some ideas,” Alaric leaned against the wall as he went deep in thought on all the theories he thought of the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus more people putting their minds together should work somehow. And since only selected people can know about this, both of you are the only ones left that haven’t been informed yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s expression grew perplexed as she noticed that Hope was wearing the same clothes she wore from her dream. She was still dressed in the dark blue plaid skirt and the even darker blue v-neck blouse that she probably put on top of a red tank top. Her black stockings were poking out past her skirt along with heeled boots that were already touching the boxes at the end of the bed. Both her hands laid on her stomach, rising and dropping slowly in timing with her breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this what she was wearing when we fought?” Josie asked. Lizzie and Alaric faced her, her twin donning a more confused expression as compared to her father’s surprised look.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged her shoulders trying to brush off the awkwardness she felt being at the receiving end of their fixation on the comment that came out of the blue. “You know, from when I tried to Merge with Lizzie... and everything…”</p><p> </p><p>Her father cleared his throat before proceeding to ask, “You remember what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>She paused a bit before she could answer. “Not entirely,” she settled on the simplest response she could think of to describe how the memories infested her dreams one by one. It wasn’t exactly a charming experience she would enjoy talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Just visions, fragments of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s eyes widened as she blinked repeatedly, probably trying to process how she should react. Josie shifted her weight to her right leg, thinking of how her sister was probably thinking of how she forced them to Merge during her power-hungry mania. It wasn’t as if she could remember it though. She recalled the surge of magic that she felt as her sister held hands during the Merge. The loss of all senses as she pushed her way through to win. She visibly shuddered just thinking of it.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric must have noticed her shaken up a bit, or at least enough to break the silence. “Well, whatever you remember, honey, it’s useful. No matter how little that might be.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to his desk grabbing a book buried in the stack of papers he hurriedly stacked from a while ago. Josie and Lizzie peered over their father’s shoulders to get a better view of the pages he was flipping through, until he stopped at a page with a couple of markings and notes on the margins. The page had an image of a phoenix along with paragraphs on the legends about the creature. </p><p> </p><p>“Aside from Hope being in a coma, Landon died from the golden arrow and he hasn’t resurrected yet but his body isn’t decaying. Which means he’s still alive, for a reason that we still haven’t found out yet.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins jumped from their places when Alaric shut the book loudly and with enough force to have dust particles floating around. Josie and Lizzie coughed as dust from the book mixed with the air in the room. Their father, seemingly unaffected by it, turned around to face his daughters. “Nevertheless, progress is still progress. Especially since Josie can remember bit by bit what might have happened to Hope, making us one step closer to fixing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric placed a hand on Josie’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Josie saw the sympathy written all over her father’s expression. “You don’t have to rush it, okay? Take all the time you need to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>But Josie didn’t feel like she had all the time she needed.</p><p> </p><p>As she and Lizzie went out of their dad’s office, a body bumped into the latter. Lizzie frowns and raises her voice with a hostile tone, “Watch where you’re going, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>The culprit scratched the back of his head as he raised his eyes to meet Lizzie’s. “Hey, Lizzie. Um, I was just looking-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, MG! Just the person I was looking for!” Her twin’s previously aggressive tone quickly changed to a more friendly rhythm that Josie had to do a double take on what was happening in front of her. Since it was a Saturday, they all had casual clothes on since they didn’t have to follow the plaid requirement they had during school days. MG sported a light grey pullover hoodie topped with an equally as light denim jacket. To complete the outfit he had simple black pants on with sneakers. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie grabbed his arm and flashed him a suspiciously mischievous smile. Josie took note of this to ask her sister about later if she ever got the time. She had planned to go to the library anyways to help research on anything that could help Hope or Landon.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could be dragged off to wherever her sister planned to take them MG turned to face Josie and smiled at her. “Hey, Josie. Great to have you back.”</p><p> </p><p>The simple greeting that wasn’t laced with concern or caution was refreshing to hear for her that she was actually able to smile back. “Good to be back.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie pulled MG into the gardens outside then decided they should just take a walk without informing her companion. It seemed like both of them had something to say to the other so a walk seemed fitting for the situation. And by <em> situation </em>, she also meant the incident that neither of them had talked about yet.</p><p> </p><p>“So,um… about the thing that happened to happen” MG drawled. She looked at the boy beside him and could see him drowning in his bashfulness around the topic. Lizzie opened her mouth to respond with a witty retort but nothing came out. For once, she was left speechless while talking with someone she liked. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like she suddenly realized she was crushing on MG overnight. He’s just always been there. Through all the hopeless flings and countless crushes, he was there. Even if she didn’t notice it until now. Lizzie felt some heat creep up to her cheeks as she thought of how she just had to kiss him in front of the whole student body.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she heard him say beside her that interrupted her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stopped walking and allowed herself to face MG. She saw the confused look he gave her, probably wondering why they suddenly paused in the middle of the cement pathway. She looked around to see if anyone was around who might hear them. “No. We need to address the issue at hand before this blows up right in front of our faces,” she makes a show of sighing and pulling at her pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed her godforsaken pride as she looked at him sincerely. “Fine. I admit it. I might have a semblance of a liking towards you Milton Greasly.</p><p> </p><p>“But can we take it slow? Every boy I’ve been with I rushed into it with them, and as you probably remember, it didn’t end up well with any of them,” Lizzie slowed down her pace of speaking in fear that she might end up tripping over her words. The memories of all the failed romances haunted her mind right after she said it. She shivered at the thought of having to go through another heartbreak again.</p><p> </p><p>“And I want to do this right.” </p><p> </p><p>She looks away before fixing her gaze back at MG. Lizzie has never felt this vulnerable with anyone except for her dad, Josie, and maybe Hope on a couple rare occasions. To have people see her be weak to all these emotions that plagued her might lead to her destruction. Feeling all these emotions at once would usually scare her, that she thought the feelings pulling at her would eventually cause her to snap. But it wasn’t like that with MG. He was her safety pin. Keeping her from exploding into what would be an epic mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’m here for you when you need me. And you don’t have to be scared of messing anything up, just in case you wanted to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence sat between them as they both looked out at the lake beside the path they were walking. Trees surrounded them, flowers peeking out every so often in the grass and between the cracks in the cement walkway. The scene felt relaxing, serene even.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie let out a small cough to get MG’s attention back at her. “Now that we’ve talked about what you wanted to discuss. It’s my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you weren’t actually going to mention the kiss until I brought it up?” MG asked her in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed at the actual obliviousness he had sometimes. “Well, duh. Did you really think I would sacrifice my pride to let other students hear me confess my feelings. No way, Jose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, here’s something we might have all forgotten, but not me. Josie and I never had a proper birthday party considering the Evil Queen decided to go with an all-black funeral theme for the event,” Lizzie’s nose scrunched remembering the discomfort she had just seeing how her sister’s dark side decorated the gym. Not to mention she died on her birthday.</p><p> </p><p>MG gawked at her. “So with everything happening, Hope and Landon gone as of now, you coming back from the dead and your sister overcoming the dark magic, you’re thinking of throwing a birthday party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”, Lizzie gleefully answered. “I thought it could be a surprise for Josie so don’t tell her. Plus, I was thinking we could come up with a way to bring back Hope in time for the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t even try to stifle back her snort at the suggestion. “Please, between a heartless phoenix muppet ex who broke her heart and the lone wolf with a martyr complex who’s in a coma after risking her life to save her, I think my sister would prefer the latter.”</p><p> </p><p>All MG could do was sigh, knowing she seemed pretty set on her idea. “Okay, so what’s your plan?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt completely dumbfounded as she tried to rack her brain to process everything. She twisted around the ring on her finger as she tried to ransack her thoughts to come up with a solution. She was the cause for this whole mess. She might as well fix it as well. Her forehead knotted itself in frustration as she stared at the page of words.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips formed into a pout as she considered the idea of using magic to magically (literally) have a solution to everyone’s problems. She had originally planned to have a detox from anything magic-related for a few months. Or even a year, if her life would allow it. But being in a school for the supernatural made it hard to imagine going just a week without magic.</p><p> </p><p>“You doing okay there, Jos?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head to the source of the voice and found Jade looking at her with concern. The latter was clad in dark grey flannel over a black tank top with part of the straps crossing in the center to form an <em> x </em>shape across her the top of her chest. She had light acid washed jeans and black boots to complete her look. She noticed her moving her weight from one leg to another while waiting for Josie to answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, um, Jade!” Josie shook herself out of her thoughts and swiveled on her seat to face the vampire. Her quick change in position caused the table to wobble. The books on the far end of the desk skid from where they were lazily stacked, dangerously on the risk of toppling over and causing a ruckus. Josie scrambled to get her arms over the books before it moved an inch closer to the edge. She avoided Jade’s empathetic look over her inelegant response to seeing her. She hastily fixed the table before adjusting the chair beside her. She thought Jade was going to sit down beside her but then they ended up waiting for the other to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Josie cleared her throat. </p><p> </p><p>She realized a moment after how the question might have come across less inviting than she intended. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want you to be here, it’s perfectly fine with you here. Just, um, how are you?” She sputtered out.</p><p> </p><p>Jade bit her lip, trying to stop the amused smile from creeping up. She slid herself into the chair that Josie had pulled out earlier. “Your dad finally let us out from the old mill but he still has us on <em> disciplinary probation </em>or whatever he wants to call it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy and I were just moving into our room and she wanted to stay behind to put some finishing touches,” she stretched her arms out before crossing them back over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at the pile of books all over the desk. “So what are you up to here?” Josie remembered the books that she had spread out. It’s been two hours since she’s sat down by the corner but it’s felt like a day by now. Each book was open to a page with a mix of words that she couldn’t bring herself to understand anymore. A notebook sat beside the book she was currently reading. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s just research for,” Josie stopped herself. She almost instantly recalled the talk she and her sister had with their dad in the morning. She tried to come up with something on the spot that would still sound important enough to explain the amount of mental effort she was exerting.</p><p> </p><p>“For our assignment. We’re looking for a cure, well not a cure, but we have a couple of case studies, I think,” she paused to study for any sign of suspicion in Jade’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“The first case is how to wake up someone from a magical coma after they’ve transported their consciousness inside someone’s subconscious. The other one is how to revive someone who didn’t actually die.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade clicks her tongue, overwhelmed with the information Josie put in just two sentences. “Well, I don’t exactly know much about witchcraft or spells but that sounds quite specific.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an… advanced class.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can help, if you want,” Jade coolly offered.</p><p> </p><p>Josie wouldn’t deny that she was surprised someone was willing to endure going through tedious research. “Sure! I mean if it isn’t a bother to you to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade assures her by nudging her shoulders while wearing a sheepish grin, “I can assure you, you’re not a bother to anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>She swept back a part of her hair that was covering her eye to look at the blonde properly. The two shared a smile in silent regard. She knew the attraction was there. She liked Jade, and Jade liked her back. But her whole heart wasn’t in it. Majority of Josie’s interactions with Jade had been either with the latter having her humanity switched off or her as her evil character. She didn’t want their relationship to be built off on those experiences. She wanted to start anew with her before putting all of herself into it.</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking around at some legends and scanning books on sleeping curses and spells,” Josie gestured to the separate stack of books that she still hasn’t touched. Jade grabbed five from the stack and darted her focus unto the first few pages of one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Josie directed her attention back to the book she was reading a while ago. When she had closed the book, Jade was already done with all the unread books. “Well, all I got from this were fairy tales about phoenixes having the power to rise from the dead, some having the power of fire, and apparently they have healing powers”</p><p> </p><p>It dawned on Josie that Jade wasn’t aware of everything that changed since she was last in the school. Including Malivore and Landon being a phoenix. And the mention of healing powers did spark her interest. But it didn’t really propose any solution yet.</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s a chance of finding a solution in fairy tales, I’d take it over nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shrugged, leaning back on her chair. “I mean, you have a point. Legends and fairy tales might as well just be truths that were twisted by some old ancient people who changed the story.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Josie shook her head in disagreement, fear taking over her body.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope was pulled to the wall, but she didn’t seem to make any effort to fight it. She turned to Josie with a determined look. “Josie, change the story.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie watched in horror as Hope was turned to stone in front of her. Her evil side following behind, moving towards her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Another vision flashed in front of her, a more peaceful one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope’s lips curved up into a smile. “That’s the story you’re telling yourself.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie looked up to see Hope looking at her with reassurance and something else. She wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe faith.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jos, are you okay?” Josie snapped out of her reverie to see Jade studying her to see if she was still conscious. </p><p> </p><p>Jade awkwardly chuckled, “You zoned out for a while there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how to fix this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie stuffed her notebook and a couple of books she thought might be useful into her bag. She remained oblivious to Jade’s confused expression as she rushed around the table to gather as many books as she can to put back into the shelves. “Oh, I have to do stuff that I need to do right now, as soon as I can. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you about it, at least not yet. I’ll catch you up on it if you want to hang out or something.” She said breathlessly after.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Hang out or something,” Jade gave her a smile while putting back the rest of the books that Josie forgot about. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“So your plan is for me to pull a Lara Croft in your subconscious?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to be in any danger, Lizzie. I remember turning my dark persona into stone before going back,” Josie let out an exasperated sigh at her sister’s overdramatics that was making her anxious over the plan. Their father was out on his errands for the school so she, Lizzie, and MG sneaked inside to try and bring Hope back.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if Morticia just happens to lure you back to the dark side?”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t. I can keep her under control.” <em> Tell yourself a different story. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I told myself being powerful meant being evil. But it doesn’t. Hope is strong. And she’s good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll be the main character in your adventure plan, for the hope of it all actually working so we can get one half of this problem over with.”</p><p> </p><p>MG stood behind Lizzie, worry reflecting from his face. Josie wondered if he was worried for Lizzie, Hope, her, or all of them. She assumed it was mostly the last option, plus the added anxiety that Alaric might come back at any time. Josie rested herself on the couch, allowing herself to fall into a sleep deep enough for her sister to go inside her mind. Once they were sure her sister was asleep, Lizzie closed her eyes and allowed MG to bring her into her sister’s subconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie opened her eyes to see herself wearing a silk blue dress with sleeves hanging loosely at her shoulder blades, exposing her collarbone. She looked around and saw that she was laying on a mattress that was almost half a foot thick. The curtains were certainly not doing their job properly since it did nothing to block out the glaring noontime light. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to play Lara Croft, the Princess Version then,” she huffed as she dragged herself out of bed. </p><p> </p><p>When she opened the door, she was greeted with a long spiral of stairs instead of the breadcrumbs Josie had mentioned a while ago. Lizzie felt that something was wrong and rushed to the window. She gasped as she pulled the curtains aside.</p><p> </p><p>A wide landscape filled with almost identical trees crowding over each other. Light purple mist surrounded the trees so that the ground was hardly visible. A brick courtyard was in the middle of the forest, which she supposed was where Hope was. What caught her eye wasn't the fairy tale world she was transported to, but the fact that she was around fifty feet above ground in a brick tower that didn’t seem to have any other windows.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, crap.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rummaged through every chest in the room, trying to find a rope of some sorts so that she could climb down from the tower. Because no way in hell was she going to take the stairs that were more than twenty feet above the ground. She considered using magic to transport herself to the courtyard but she couldn’t get enough of a visual as to how it specifically looked like. After rummaging through the sixth chest in the room, she found a rope that seemed long enough. </p><p> </p><p>She tied the rope to the metal bar from where the curtains hanged. Once she was sure the knot was tight enough, she dropped the rest of the rope off the window. The opposite end reached past the mist, which she assumed was good enough to get her down. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie took a deep breath as she brought one leg over the ledge of the window. “Guess I’m playing Rapunzel now.”</p><p> </p><p>She brought her other leg over so that she was sitting down. After placing her footing on the tower (she had spelled the bottom of her shoes to stick properly to the surface for extra insurance), she started making her way down the tower. The trip down involved Lizzie muttering a string of curses every so often.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie reached the end of the rope four feet from the ground, where she jumped off and landed on the grassy surface. The trail of breadcrumbs started from a few steps from where she landed, which were supposed to lead her to the courtyard. “Not in danger, my ass,” she cursed as she spelled a light ball for her to see in the mist. Thankfully, the tower had enough magic to lift an elephant, just enough to get Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Post tenebras spero lucem.” </em></p><p> </p><p>After what felt like a day of mindlessly following breadcrumbs, she reached the courtyard. The bricks were falling off the sides of the courtyard but the stone bed in the dead center still remained strongly intact. Lizzie saw her sister’s figure attached to the stone, assuming it was the dark persona who Josie turned to stone. She looked around to find Hope attached to a wall, her stance as if calling out to someone. </p><p> </p><p>She set her hand on Hope’s shoulder and tried to siphon the magic out. The problem was she couldn’t feel anything to siphon. Lizzie’s eyebrows fused together as she kept trying to find some magic source in the Hope statue.</p><p> </p><p> “<em> Conversio. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The spell sent Lizzie flying back till she landed on the courtyard’s entrance. “What the hell? Rude much! I’m helping save you Hope and you won’t even let me do it.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up in the sky, making a conscious effort to have her voice heard in the real world. “MG! Bring me back!”</p><p> </p><p>After Lizzie blinked her eyes, she saw Josie and MG waiting for Hope to wake up. “She’s not going to wake up right now,” she interrupted the anxious air in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t siphon her back to normal. And when I tried to reverse whatever spell that was done on her, I ended up landing on my ass five feet away from where I stood.”</p><p> </p><p>MG started pacing around as he processed the information and tried to think of possible reasons. Josie, on the other hand, remained quiet. She knew why it didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“It has to be me,” Josie spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go inside my subconscious.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I guess, as you can tell, this was a very Josie-centered chapter hehe but the future chapters, will have more perspectives of the others :)</p><p>I hope you guys liked it though and I think I'll try to update this weekly or every two weeks :)</p><p>~~~</p><p>follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. here comes the hammer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alaric pays the Necromancer a visit while the Super Squad unexpectedly gets a new recruit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isn't my best work and my brain hasn't been working in english lately sjbcfj but i thought i should at least post an update before dipping for the next two weeks lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie received confused looks from the two after interrupting their back and forth reasoning for why Lizzie couldn’t wake Hope up. She remembered it. Controlling her subconscious to turn her dark side to stone after killing her. If she could turn her into stone, then maybe she could also control the world in her head and turn Hope back to normal. The thing is, this is all in theory. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was already standing trying to stop MG from pacing before she gave her idea. She crossed her arms while shifting her stance to face Josie. Her face formed into a befuddled expression trying to process the possibility of the suggestion working. “What do you mean? So your consciousness is going to go inside your own subconscious?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, back up a bit, Josie,” MG shook his head. He paused for a while before letting out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said a vampire had to send someone into your subconscious. Specifically, someone that isn’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s tone changed from puzzled to one of scepticism. “Also, aren’t we going to admit that the idea sounds very paradoxical.” Josie had to admit that her sister had a point. Honestly, it was already starting to seem more dangerous the more she thought about it. If this plan was indeed a paradox, the worst case she could think of was her consciousness folding in or something while she went in a head dive. </p><p> </p><p>“And that I had to climb down from a fifty-foot tower just to find Hope. Only for it not to actually work!” Lizzie managed to add along an exasperated sigh while complaining. As much as Josie loved Lizzie, there was no denying how she might over exaggerate at times.</p><p> </p><p>She ran her hand through her hair as she tried to organize her thoughts to a more straightforward manner. “I don’t know how it all works. But the dark me was able to go in while I was with Hope. So there has to be a way for me to do it even if I can’t use my own magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s eyes automatically widened at the last sentence. “Without your own magic?” Even MG blinked at the revelation. Silence filled the room as her friends seemed to switch from doubt of the idea working to concern for her. She appreciated that they obviously cared but it felt suffocating. She needed to help everyone fix this mess before they worry over her state. There were other more important problems to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie took a few cautious steps closer to her twin. “Josie… what happened? Did you lose your magic? Was all your magic dark magic so you can’t siphon anymore?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Lizzie. Don’t worry,” Josie gave her a reassuring smile. She didn’t want to admit it, but she actually needed to hear it from herself that she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I just used a spell to put my siphoning power into a coin. It’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie eyed the ring on Josie’s finger. “So that’s why you were wearing whatever that is,” her sister placed a big emphasis on <em> that </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Josie cleared her throat, attempting to change the subject back to the plan. “I was thinking it might work, the same way you went into my subconscious. It’s just that this time I have to be asleep, then someone can guide my consciousness to my subconscious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but exactly who will that someone be?”, Lizzie raised her eyebrows in question.</p><p> </p><p>The three faced the same direction when a knock resounded on the doors to the office. The doors opened all of the sudden. A familiar blonde vampire peeked through, catching them red handed. “Doctor Saltzman, I was wondering-”</p><p> </p><p>“What is <em> she </em> doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Books cluttered the room, some left open while others were waiting by the bedside. “He’s not dead, Doctor Saltzman. I know he isn’t. But I can’t hear his heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric sighed as he assessed how he should approach the situation. Rafael focusing most of his energy on trying to bring Landon back could be understood. But he was worried that the boy might have been spending too much of his energy on this. “I understand where you’re coming from, Rafael.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael picked up another book, this time one that had fallen to the floor a couple of minutes ago. He flipped through the pages before stopping on a specific page. “I’ve been looking for different artifacts that might help with healing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should rest first, Rafael,” Alaric cut in before Rafael could get lost in his explanation. “And I have it under control. I’ll update you when I get any useful information. You should be studying for exams instead of trying to bring your brother back. We’re all working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael knew exam week was already around the corner but he felt compelled to this. It didn’t feel like he had just come back from the dead. At least not enough to make him feel tired. Or to give up. It was his responsibility to fix this. Landon was <em> his </em>brother.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault, Doctor Saltzman. I’m the one who killed him. I should own up to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t your fault,” Alaric tried to reassure Rafael.</p><p> </p><p>“I just have to have a little chat with our Necromancer on our deal.”</p><p> </p><p>His attempt at trying to get Rafael to relax was luckless as the student started flipping to another page in the book. “I’ve been researching some possible ways to bring him back. There’s this sword with a gem that can heal the user from any mortal or magical wound.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just keep researching,” Alaric feigned a smile. He couldn’t blame Rafael for diving himself headfirst into trying to save Landon. He probably would’ve done the same if he were in his shoes. “Maybe you’ll find something useful in there.” </p><p>Alaric left a while after for his venture to hunt down the Necromancer. He finds himself wandering aimlessly through the woods. He knew that the Necromancer’s lair was by the Salvatore crypt, but for some reason he’s been walking for the past hour and is still in the middle of countless trees. The only possible reason he could think of was that the Necromancer placed a spell around the lair to disorient anyone from going to the crypt.</p><p> </p><p>The walk did provide him the time to process everything that happened in the past few days. One of his daughters came back from the dead but didn’t seem to be affected by it while the other went on a power hungry spree of torment on the students of the school. Josie couldn’t remember all of what she did while being possessed by the dark magic. And to top it all off, Rafael was killing himself trying to bring back Landon and the Necromancer was nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of Hope going into a rage-filled vengeance against the Necromancer finds its way into his thoughts. How she reacted to Landon’s first death last year might be worse now, knowing that Landon might not come back.</p><p> </p><p>“To whom do I owe the pleasure of a visit?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric turned swiftly to find the Necromancer smiling at him. “We had a deal,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” the Necromancer shrugged as he walked closer to Alaric. </p><p> </p><p>“I let go of my puppets and you give me your daughter’s black magic. And I’ve been keeping up my end of the bargain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why isn’t Landon back?” He held on to his crossbow tightly, resisting the urge to shoot him. “That was part of our agreement.”</p><p> </p><p>The Necromancer grunted as if this conversion was already getting to his nerves. “As I’ve said, I’m keeping up my end and working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Care to enlighten me?” Alaric’s voice laced with a sarcastic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. And to be specific, that wolf was the one who brought up that condition, not you,” The Necromancer walked in a circle around Alaric. He knew the former was in the middle of another annoying villain speech.</p><p> </p><p>“So if we take it from a technical standpoint,” the Necromancer stopped in front of him and shook a finger back and forth from Alaric to himself. “Bringing the phoenix back isn’t part of <em> our </em> deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said no exceptions. <em> From a technical standpoint, </em>wouldn’t this count as one?</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary, I’ve been focusing all my efforts just to bring him back. Bringing people back from the dead is an easy feat, but bringing back a phoenix that isn’t supposed to stay dead, that’s another conversation all in itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric could feel the frustration start to build up as the Necromancer continued to avoid giving a straightforward answer. “And when and how exactly are you going to bring him back?”</p><p> </p><p>The Necromancer smirked at him, leaving it silent for a moment before answering. “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric cocked his crossbow at the Necromancer as his emotions got the best of him. The latter had disappeared before the arrow could find its target, hitting straight into the bark of the tree behind where the Necromancer was standing a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the school thinking he wasn’t able to accomplish anything productive. He took in a breath before going inside his office. He was greeted with his daughters in the middle of an argument, MG trying to control the whole setting, and Jade looking partially uninterested at whatever the twins were arguing about. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric sighed in defeat before putting down his crossbow on the shelf beside the door.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Jo, I know you have the hots for her but seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie changed her weight to go mostly on her left foot, using the same foot to turn to the newcomer. Josie nudged her side. “Lizzie, not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jade. What’s up?” Lizzie couldn’t stifle back the scoff at her twin’s sudden change of mood. It was very blatantly clear that there was some kind of tension between Josie and Jade. As much as she wanted to support her sister, she wasn’t entirely a fan of this relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Jade fidgeted with the bottom of her flannel while avoiding Lizzie’s glare. “I was looking for your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to be making a move out of the room, not wanting to intrude on anything. “I wanted to ask him something but I can come back another time if you guys are busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s mind eased as their surprise visitor seemed to be leaving. At least, Jade didn’t know any context of what they were doing. For all the latter could think of, she probably thought that they were waiting for Alaric to come also for a mini meeting. Thinking of it, Lizzie thought that it wasn’t that far from the truth.</p><p> </p><p>But her relief was short-lived. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Jade, we can use your help.” Josie said before Jade could fully step out.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie throws her twin <em> that </em>look. “Josie, side bar?” </p><p> </p><p>She feigns a smile at the vampires as she grabs her sister’s arm. She doesn’t wait for a response before pulling Josie near the closet.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to not telling other people about this plan?” She hissed in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>Josie bit her lip before looking her sister in the eye. “She was actually kind of the person I was thinking of,” she answered somewhat hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s nose scrunched at what she thought her sister was implying. “Ew, no need to get horny.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes widen in horror as a blush creeps to her cheeks. “Not that way!” She exclaims in a stuttering mess. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes at how her sister’s usually poised composure instantly unraveled into a panicked state whenever she brought up anything about someone Josie liked. It’s always been like that since they were kids. It’s been like that with Hope, Penelope, even Landon. </p><p> </p><p>“I see the way you look at her, Jo. You literally cannot be anymore obvious,” she says matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t you think the fact she’s ten years older than you and have known us since we were kids is kind of unsettling?”  Lizzie deadpans, clearly unamused at the prospect of the possible relationship between her twin and the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>To add to her vexed state, she saw MG striking up a conversation with said vampire. He was busy rambling on about his views on vampire representation in the media. She understood it was his own little way of trying to avoid the conversation on what they were doing before Jade arrived. But honestly, she thinks he could’ve picked a more interesting topic. And she wasn’t at all impressed with how Jade was actually adding some insights of her own. Nope. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>Josie avoided her question by bringing up an even more ridiculous idea. “I think we should just tell her about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie couldn’t help but gape at her suggestion. A second passed. Her mind takes the time to short-circuit, not knowing what to say to the preposterous suggestion. “She could help us!”, Josie broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not hear what dad said this morning?” Lizzie frowns. “That <em> no one else </em>should find out about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault she ended up following you like a stray puppy,” Lizzie decides to add in her annoyance and disbelief at her sister’s impulsive decision.</p><p> </p><p>Josie pouted back at her. “We still need another vampire to help in this plan.” She spared Jade a gaze before turning her eyes back to Lizzie. “And it’s not like we can compel her to forget seeing this.”</p><p>“Did you forget about how she tried to kill you and Dad in the prison world?”</p><p> </p><p>“She had her humanity off back then,” Josie gives her sister the <em> other </em>look. The one where she just wants Lizzie to let her fix things. It was the same look she would get whenever Josie got back from class to a disorganized room or when Lizzie would drop an unnecessary comment in a serious situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus she helped save your life,” Josie decides to point out.</p><p> </p><p><b>“</b>So what’s your plan now? We’re gonna let Miss Dracula here transport you to your subconsciousness then what? I couldn’t siphon the magic out of Hope and magic doesn’t seem to work on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea. But I need you to come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie notices a bit of fear starting to find its way to Josie’s eyes. “In case, something goes haywire and you-know-who comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could utter a reply, a voice interrupted their conversation. “I’m in the same room as you guys, in case you forgot.” Lizzie didn’t need more than several brain cells to know that the snarky comment was directed at her. “I know you’re talking about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade had her arms crossed while facing them - Lizzie, in particular - with MG scratching the back of his head. Lizzie figured the older vampire was bound to grow tired of being distracted on random facts about the Marvel Universe or how Twilight ruined the image of vampires. And everyone knew Twilight wasn’t exactly the best of all the vampire themed flicks to choose from.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, if you don’t want me to know whatever ritual you have going on here, I can pretend this never happened.” Lizzie doesn’t miss the secret glance Jade shares with Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Josie bites her lip in hesitation, looking at Lizzie for approval. All she could do is sigh and nod at Josie. Lizzie knew Josie wasn’t going to give up on the idea. “Do you think you can help me do a ‘<em> head dive </em>’ into my own subconscious?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade looked at Josie with an unreadable expression. Lizzie couldn’t tell if she was confused, thinking of whether to agree, or just lost in thought while looking at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“A vampire can help someone’s consciousness dive into another’s subconscious,” MG inserted into the conversation, hoping to clear up what they were asking Jade to do.</p><p> </p><p>“But we aren’t sure if it can work if I go into my own subconscious.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shrugged her shoulders after a minute of thinking. “Yeah, sure, I think I can do that. Are you sure it’s safe though?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed. At least this vampire had the same common sense she had to question the safety of this idea. “If it was as safe as what I had to go through just to go through some weird-ass forest, then I think we’ll be fine. Let’s do this quickly before Dad gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think we should tell Dad about this though? I mean she knows a bit of what’s happened already.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stared at her sister in disbelief. Her sister’s ideas were getting more dangerous. Next thing you know, she’s suggesting they fight the Necromancer by themselves. “And have him kill us? I think I’d rather die trying to save Hope than be killed by Dad for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, it’s going to be worse if we don’t tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can tell him after we get whatever this rescue mission is done with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still think we should tell him about this one. It involves me possibly putting myself in danger, again. After the whole, dark magic fiasco, he might be more concerned this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Dad is busy juggling a phoenix that actually chose to stay dead for once and an emo tribrid who won’t stop putting herself in danger along with us. You and I both know he hardly notices anything sometimes.” It hurt to say the last sentence but the twins both knew it was true. </p><p> </p><p>“I’mma side with Josie on this one, Lizzie,” MG butt into their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Your dad should know that Josie might go… you know what I mean,” he looked at Josie a bit cautiously. Lizzie took in a deep breath to control herself. Milton Greasely was treading on thin ice by now and she could feel her head start pounding against her skull as it took a conscious effort to stop herself from blurting out a comment that might go over the line. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie closed her eyes as she tried to time her breathing to slow down. <em> 10 </em> , she took a breath in then exhaled. <em> 9 </em> , she did the same. <em> 8 </em>, she imagined she was exhaling all the negativity out of her system. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7, 6, 5, 4…, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie opened her eyes to see her dad with a crossbow standing by the doors with anger, frustration, and confusion mixed into his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“So everyone suddenly decides to pop up whenever we’re talking about them. Nice. Who’s next?” Lizzie brazenly scoffs at her dad’s perfectly timed appearance. She doesn’t miss a chance to drop a snarky comment while laughing sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, maybe you’d like to wake up now since we haven’t stopped talking about you for quite a while already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad! I-we were thinking…” Josie trailed off while trying to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? Did you at least think to tell me what you were planning?”</p><p> </p><p>‘“It might work, Dad,” Lizzie saved Josie from taking all of the blame. Their father was obviously frustrated over something and didn’t know whom to direct his anger to.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re putting both of yourselves in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re always in danger, Dad. Kind of comes as a package deal of being a supernatural,” Lizzie answered.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric noticed Jade playing with the fabric of her jeans, avoiding being included in the awkward air of the room. Instead of asking Jade why she was there in the first place, he faced the twins instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to not telling anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, please,” Josie raised her voice a few notes higher than usual. Alaric shut up at her sudden change in tone. Concern replaced the frustration in his eyes as he realized he was misdirecting his anger unto his daughters.</p><p> </p><p>“This could work. I want to help. You can’t treat me like a child just because I got possessed by some dark magic. There’s always going to be some danger lurking around us. We might as well do something to protect ourselves and help others. Especially Hope. She’s literally been flinging herself at danger just to protect this school. So let us help her now. It’s the least we can do for everything she’s done for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric exhaled, knowing there was no changing Josie’s mind. A few minutes later, Josie was laying on the couch with Lizzie sitting down on the chair beside her. Jade and MG were behind both of them while Alaric watched from the seat opposite the students. Lizzie grabbed Josie’s hand and gave her a soft grip to assure her she was there. The two closed their eyes at the same time, waiting to go back into the fairy tale world living inside Josie’s head. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes immediately shoot open. She took in a breath as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She first found herself lying beside her sister. A noontime light leaked through the curtains, illuminating the particles of dust blissfully floating around the room. Some chests were left open with their contents scattered around them. A chilly wind, in contrast to the warmth from the sunlight, blew through the curtains and bristled several strands of hair to her face.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of paintings were hanging on the walls, depicting a part of a fairy tale she was all too familiar with. The more she looked through the paintings, the more she was starting to remember. Making the fairy tale where she was weak. Hiding herself from the darkness in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She looked beside her to see Lizzie in her sparkly off shoulder blue dress. Josie looked down on herself to find that she was wearing the same yellow dress the paintings showed her in. Her hair was tied in an up and down hairstyle while her sister’s was left in loose waves cascading over her shoulder. A few moments later, Lizzie sat up beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not this again,” Lizzie groaned as she went down from the bed to one of the open chests.</p><p> </p><p>Josie followed her sister to the chest which was near the window. Her sister was busy rummaging through the chest, tossing away random things that she didn’t seem to have any interest in. She took the time to look out the window. </p><p> </p><p>A wide landscape was littered with trees that seem to go for miles. Light purple mist surrounded the trees so that the ground was hardly visible. A brick courtyard was in the middle of the forest, which she supposed was where Hope was. She looked down and saw nothing but clouds and a blurred vision of what seemed to be the ground way below them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, okay. We’re actually in a fifty foot tower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh, did you think I was joking,” Lizzie scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Josie giggled a bit at her sister’s exasperation over not finding whatever she was looking for in the chests. “No, but I didn’t think it would be this tall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!”</p><p> </p><p>Josie turned to see Lizzie holding a rope that had to be at least thirty to forty feet long. Her twin started dragging the heavy rope to the window where she was standing. </p><p> </p><p>“Never thought you’d have to go rock climbing here?” Lizzie threw the rope over the curtain rod then tying the rope into a knot several times.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you have to do that, Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you suggest we get down?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie remembered controlling her subconscious to bring both her and her dark self to the courtyard from the cottage during their battle. She grabbed Lizzie’s free hand and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine the courtyard in all of its detail. The tall forest trees surrounding it. Bricks falling off from the broken walls unto the stone flooring. Stray vines making their way into the brick walls. The stone bed in the middle of everything.</p><p> </p><p>When she opened her eyes, she found both her and her sister in the courtyard, the latter without the rope in her hand (Josie assumed it was because the rope was already tied to the window). </p><p> </p><p>“You can do that here?” Lizzie gave her an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my subconscious, Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie flattens out the creases on her dress. The twins started walking towards a specific brick wall with a human statue attached to it. “Hope,” Josie recognized who the statue was right away.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to imagine Hope turning back to normal in front of her. As she did, the tribrid did start shedding of the stone as if it were a coating. It started from the top of her head, revealing the red color of her hood. The stone cracked and slowly fell off her face, her skin still pale from being encased in stone. Once the upper half of her was flesh and clothing instead of stone, color started returning to her skin. When there was no more stone left on her body, the light slowly returned to her eyes and a flush appeared on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looks - ogles - at the twins, then starts darting around to her surroundings, trying to piece everything together.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hope. We actually came to save you because no you don’t need to die everytime you try to save someone. So put your martyr complex aside so we can go back to the real world.” Lizzie clicks her tongue while keeping her hands on her hips. Hope shakes herself back to rationality and moves her gaze from Lizzie to Josie. </p><p> </p><p>“You did it, Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt the corners of her lips tug up into a small smile. Hope rushes to wrap the twins into a tight hug, Lizzie’s snide comment not affecting her mood at all. A rustling alerts the three and they quickly separate into individual fighting stances. They each looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Just like usual, happiness can never really last till they have to fight another monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, I thought you said it was safe already,” Lizzie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but something must have happened when I turned Hope back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Lizzie chokes a little. “Climbing a fifty foot tower and fighting personified dark magic in a world that supposedly nonexistent because this is a stupid subconscious.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shakes her head in distaste. “This is going to be the final nail in my coffin.”</p><p> </p><p>Another rustling sounds through the forest, this time closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well here comes the hammer.” Hope pulled Lizzie and Josie behind a brick wall. Hope felt deja vu, knowing this happened already but with Pig. The only difference was that she was with the twins and they didn’t know what was coming for them. She grabbed their hands and muttered a spell under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Invisique.” </em></p><p> </p><p>They turned invisible, allowing Hope to peek from behind the wall to see the same dark wolf that had attacked her and Pig. “It’s a wolf. The same dark wolf that attacked before.” She informed Lizzie and Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at her in disbelief. “No, no. I don’t understand. I turned her to stone. She’s supposed to be gone.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Josie took a look to see the same wolf Hope was talking about. She scanned the courtyard and found the dark side of her still laying on the stone bed, still dead and definitely not the wolf. “It’s not the dark magic,” she whispered. “It’s something else. I don’t know what.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, get us out of here now.” Lizzie hissed in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t. I don’t know how.” Josie feels a headache creeping in. Everyone has been either overflowing with sympathy when looking at her or questioning whether she was in a stable state enough to be helping solve the issues at hand. It’s exhausting to have to put up a strong front when she felt so suffocated already.</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed her shaky palm. She faced the owner of the hand, Hope, looking at her with so much trust that it somehow makes her feel if she really deserves to have someone look at her with so much faith. “You did it before. You can do it now. We’re here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shut her eyes again, trying to force her consciousness to pull all of them out to the real world. She gasped as she sat up, finding herself on the couch in her dad’s office, both Hope and Lizzie sitting up a second after her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hope felt out of breath when she sat up from the hard mattress. She almost kicked the boxes at her feet from her sudden movement. She saw Alaric quickly stand up from his seat with MG and Jade looking at her then back at the twins. Josie and Lizzie seemed to have woken up at the same time as her.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Saltzman,” she greeted Alaric as he rushed to help Hope out of the closet after checking on whether his daughters were okay. She stumbled a bit when she stood up. She put a hand in front of her to give them a sign that she didn’t need help walking. “I’m just getting used to standing, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric did his best to recap all the events, from the deal with the Necromancer to bring back Rafael and Alyssa to transferring all of Josie’s dark magic into the Necromancer. Although it did take a toll on her to process all the information at once, she could sense that everyone was holding a piece of information back from her. Hope looked at them expectantly after Alaric finished talking.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re keeping something from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Landon,” There was a pause. Alaric frowned as he looked at Hope cautiously. “He’s dead.”</p><p>“So we’ll just wait for him to come back, as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>The unsettling silence that followed her suggested otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Right?” her voice started shaking. The world stills around her, the air growing thicker. </p><p> </p><p>She stands up, not knowing how her legs are still supporting her with the weight that’s growing on her shoulders. “He can’t die. That’s the whole point!” Hope snarls at Alaric.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric stood up as well, taking a well calculated step closer. “He got stabbed by the golden arrow while you were asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope felt as if each word she heard was an increasingly harder punch at her chest. She looked up at Alaric to see that he had his hands out as if trying to tame a lion back into its cage. </p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t have both, can I?” Hope felt her voice raise as it started scratching her throat for each syllable she uttered. She had always been a strategist, properly picking her words before leaving a remark or responding. But she had no control right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I always have to choose! Why does it always have to come down to having to choose?”</p><p> </p><p>Burning rage flowed throughout every bone in her body. The wrath from the truth turning into powerful magic that was waiting to be released. “Do you think I want to choose the hard way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone.” Each layer of her armor slowly being clawed away by the anger searing in her chest. She couldn’t tell if it was anger or pain. Either way, it hurt as if there was a fire exploding inside of Hope’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone I ever loved has died! My mom! My dad! Landon! I never wanted any of them to die!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” Alaric’s voice raised within the chaos that was happening in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I CHOOSE TO BE SELFISH FOR ONCE! TO TRY LOVING SOMEONE WILL ALL OF MY BEING FOR ONCE! HE COULDN’T DIE, MIGHT AS WELL TAKE A FUCKING CHANCE ON HIM!” Hope looked around to see books start to fly off the shelf, the room rumbling with the amount of magic she was trying to keep from bursting out. The magic was raw and painful; her lungs screaming for help at this point. She felt no control anymore of her emotions. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric took another step closer to her, “Hope, take a breath. Try to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down?” Hope growled through her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“I know how you’re feeling right now, Hope.” Alaric lessened the distance between them by a few inches. </p><p>She scoffed. “You have no idea about <em> anything </em> I’m feeling right now.” Hope hissed at him. The tension in her bones was earth-shattering. The tears staining her cheeks as the pain seared in her entire being. <em> One more step.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Alaric took one more step towards Hope. She swept her hand, causing him to fly to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope!”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the source of the voice. A much more softer one compared to the voice screaming at her in her head. Josie’s eyes were wide as she glanced from her dad and back to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Hope snapped out of it. The books fell to the floor in one loud <em> thud </em>. She saw MG, Jade, and Lizzie rush to Alaric’s side. Josie stood alone a foot away from her. Hope cupped a hand over her mouth when she realized the damage she’s done.</p><p> </p><p>She ran out of the office, but not without hearing Josie asking her to wait. She was grateful that the hallways were empty, with the students cozied up in their dorms by now. Her feet took her as fast as they could to her room. She slammed the door behind her and slid down to the floor. <em> Thank God, Alyssa wasn’t there </em>, a thought came to her for a split second before dissipating amidst all the pain. </p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She saw in the mirror across her that her eyes were shining a bright blue from all the magic. She covered her face, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Her whole body was shivering, not knowing whether it was because of the cold air in the room or from her heart burning inside her chest. She sat there for a few minutes, loud crying turning into soft sniffles. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, she heard a knock, the door she was leaning on shaking her up a bit from behind. She opened the door an inch, to see who it was. Josie was already dressed in her pajamas, holding two cups of ice cream. “I thought you could use someone to talk to? And maybe a little bit of ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope let Josie in, closing the door right away at the thought that someone roaming the halls might see her disheveled state. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Josie asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>Hope tried to let out a small laugh at the irony of the situation, but it ended up sounding like a choked back sob. “Yeah, I’m just absolutely peachy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are <em> you </em>okay? It’s not everyday you get possessed by personified dark magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding up fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope sat down beside where Josie was waiting on her bed. “I wish I could say the same.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Josie to find her eyes overflowing with sympathy. “I’m sorry,” Hope blurted out. “I shouldn’t have thrown a magic rage tantrum back there. And I shouldn’t have done that to your dad. It wasn’t his fault. If anything, it’s my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie set down the ice cream on the bedside before putting her calm hand on top of Hope’s shaky one. “You don’t have to apologize. You lost someone. You deserve every right to scream out your lungs for everything you’ve had to go through.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you never give up on people?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Hope tried to relax herself before she might turn into another bawling mess of tears. “You care so much about everyone around you. Even when they seem hopeless, you find a silver lining to trust them. You always see the good in everyone. And you always stay strong for your friends when they need you. Like right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted at Hope’s mini speech, making Hope a bit confused. “I’m not strong,” she scoffed. “And you’re the one that stays strong for her friends. I thought I reached rock bottom when I was being possessed by the dark magic. But I remembered, what you said, about being strong. You’re strong for getting through all the painful events. You’re strong for moving past it and working to protect your friends. You are <em> strong </em>, Hope Mikaelson. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could be as strong as you,” she teased, earning a chuckle from Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put yourself down, Jo. You’re strong too. You just needed to see it the way I see it,” she took in a breath before looking Josie in the eyes. “The way I see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie took the ice cream and passed one of the pints to Hope. “I’m sorry about Landon,” Josie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find a way to get him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Josie then at the pictures around her room and at her bedside. She felt a calm to the storm inside her for the first time in a long time. She allowed herself to breathe before taking in a spoonful of the ice cream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that heart to heart moment was what made me post this chapter later than i planned lmao the dialogue came to mind during class so i had to add it hehe (also not how i crammed this update a bit so that i could study for my exam tomorrow it's 1am here lol)</p><p>also i'm basing the first few chapters on the supposed last few episodes of season 2 btw so the next chapter is the game day "episode"</p><p>~~~</p><p>follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it wouldn't be the first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope deals with the aftermath of the events in the past week while the twins deal with a game against the townies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's game day, baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Faith. A prophet once said “The righteous one will live by his faith.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rafael transferred the stack of books he was carrying to the remainder of space left on the table. The wood surface of the table practically disappeared under the books scattered on top, some left open and others lazily piled up against one another. </p><p> </p><p>He closed the books he had already finished reading on and placed them under the table. Rafael flipped his notebook to another page as he flipped through the book’s contents to find the specific item he had been researching on for the past few days. A woman holding the sword out to a man, clad in armor, kneeling before her.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been able to get enough sleep in the past few days. Yet believing he could - no, he should - save Landon was the only thing keeping him up. If he could fix his mistake, maybe he would finally be able to push down the guilt building up inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope. Of what use is hope in times of suffering? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The twins brought the new student to the girls’ dorm rooms. As much as they enjoyed giving tours, Lizzie rushed through the details of the important facilities in the boarding school. Even Josie couldn’t deny the wrong timing of the tour. The finals game against Mystic Falls High was this afternoon and they hadn’t gotten a single minute of practice with all the chaos happening around them.</p><p> </p><p>The new student was a short girl being somewhere around fifteen years old. Her hair was a bit past her shoulders and was dressed in a sleeveless yellow top that was cut a bit above her waist and a camo green skirt. </p><p> </p><p>Josie noticed the girl’s eyes widened as she saw the witches cast some spells along the hallway. The girl - Kat, she remembered - was a newly activated werewolf from a family that knew nothing about supernaturals, so seeing magic must have been a first. Lizzie had told Josie the gossip of how she activated her werewolf side when she had accidentally killed her younger brother in a car accident. Despite that, Josie noticed something in the young wolf’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hope within the fear. A strong front. A smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love. Love “bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t say the same. If love was meant to endure, then why hasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>She knew inside, in a deep part within her brain, that the relationship was doomed from the start. Falling in love with the son of a sentient portal to a hell dimension that you’re destined to kill. <em> Sure</em>, not a problem at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like faith and hope, for man to love involves the whole soul.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was why she felt as if she was an empty shell of herself. Following through the motions of each day, dangling on to the small thread of hope she had at saving Landon. Hope walked the corridors but wasn’t entirely there at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>She had spent the entire time after her parents’ death isolating herself. So when she chooses to open herself up to love, it’s only justifying that she gives all of herself in the process. And in turn, feels as if she lost a part of herself when she lost the one she loved.</p><p> </p><p>And it all came down to a choice. She had chosen to love Landon. She had also chosen to let the twins into her life. And these choices were what made her vulnerable. People like the Necromancer and Kai Parker exploiting these were what would lead to her life and the lives of those around her being at risk. Or at least at more risk than they were before.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why she isolated herself in the first place. And she would do the same again. If only she didn’t have the friends she has now.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“THEY <em> WHAT </em>?!” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric had to distance his ear from the phone to stop himself from going deaf. He already knew how angry Caroline was going to be once he told her about everything. But it still didn’t prepare him enough for this.</p><p> </p><p>“Caroline, relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t even think of telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric could already tell she wasn’t amused with the whole situation. “I was going to tell you during our weekly update.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is almost a week after their birthday!” Caroline rebutted, her voice rising to a higher pitch. Alaric could hear the ruffle of papers in the background, as he assumed she was probably pacing by now. “You wanted to wait that long?! Also, I was calling <em> non-stop </em>during their birthday, none of which you even bothered to answer!”</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the whole debacle of being stuck in the box as a version of Indiana Jones during the whole fight. He cringed as he recalled how he let himself be absent (yet again) as his daughters and Hope were put in danger.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we were particularly busy at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I was particularly busy searching for a loophole to this whole Merge situation without even knowing that it already happened!”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline scoffed on the other side of the line. It couldn’t be proven even more on how not telling her sooner was a bad decision. “Josie just got possessed by dark magic and Lizzie came back from the dead! What do you want me to say? Happy birthday! I’ve got gifts!”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric pinched his nose bridge as he took a breath. “They’re fine now, Caroline. Hope found a way around it to make sure no one died.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did that turn out? Two students still ended up dying! Not to mention one of them being Hope Mikaelson! Are you asking to be killed?” Halfway across the world, Caroline was already breathless for having to deal with Alaric’s practically <em>irrational </em>decisions. </p><p> </p><p>As if she wasn’t already swamped with trying to research how to save her daughters, he even lets them put themselves in danger. She respected his decisions at times, knowing he was the one with them, but this would not be one of those decisions.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Alaric gets a vivid image of the Mikaelson family hunting him down in revenge if ever Hope had died. He shudders at the scene, knowing very well not to cross the Mikaelsons, <em> especially when it comes to family</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope didn’t die,” Alaric tried to explain, hoping it would alleviate Caroline’s frustration. “She was in an unknown magically induced coma. And she’s awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that she was still in danger! And one of them is still dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re working on that,” Alaric said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline couldn’t help hissing another comment under her breath. “I wonder how that’s going.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a small silence between them, Caroline knowing she might have gone too far. She didn’t know whether to apologize or to wait for Alaric to say something. <em> No </em>, she wasn’t going to apologize for being concerned for her daughters.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric broke the silence, “We’re doing our best here and it’s not exactly easy since Dorian and Emma left.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Caroline a second to register another piece of information she’s just heard. <em> Dorian and Emma quit? </em>That meant that the school was understaffed on a librarian and a guidance counselor. Alaric had taken back the headmaster position but ended up losing two faculty members as well, leaving her to find new replacements.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve told me.” The idea that had been lurking in the back of her mind came back to the surface. <em> I mean, it’s only logical with the circumstances. </em>“I could go back to help with the school. At least I can know whether Josie and Lizzie are safe without having to wait days to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew Alaric would most likely be adamant about letting her go back when finding a solution to the Merge was more important now than ever. Especially since they’ve already had to go through some version of it. And she stood correct. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. We’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline cut him off before he could continue. “<em> No, </em> because <em>my </em>daughters were in danger along with the other students in the school! They’re kids, Alaric!”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric raised his voice, emphasizing that he gets to decide for their well-being as well. “They’re <em> my </em>daughters also, Caroline.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline can’t honestly believe how they were still going back and forth on the matter. She ran her hand through her hair and rolled her eyes even though Alaric can’t see the stress taking its place on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re completely ignoring my point.”</p><p> </p><p>A knock disturbed their argument, followed by a familiar voice. Hope Mikaelson, the owner of said voice, opened the door just a little bit so that her voice could be heard better, “Doctor Saltzman?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to go,” Alaric quickly tells Caroline even though he’s already moving to put the phone down.</p><p> </p><p>“Alaric Saltzman, don’t you dare hang up on me!”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up before he heard her shout at him through the phone. Alaric turned to the young auburnette, the latter clad in a pleated plaid skirt and a black shirt with the school logo in the center. She was still standing hesitantly by the doorway, looking expectantly for a cue to go inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, come in,” Alaric leaned against the table, only to wince when the bruise on his back hit the wood. Hope didn’t miss the flash of pain on his face and saw the patches on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for the whole magic hurricane fiasco in your office,” Hope eyed the books on the floor that haven’t been returned to their places on the bookshelves yet. Memories of her breakdown flashed in front of her. She shook herself back to reality when she saw Alaric waiting for her next move. She quickly but carefully made her way to the seat opposite the table.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric tried to brush off the tension in the room with an awkward chuckle, “Just a few cuts and a bruise, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope takes a deep breath before starting the whole confrontation she had planned out. She was yet to be informed about the events that happened after the Merge. “How long has he been <em> dead </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The last word was harder to get out than she expected. What took only Alaric two minutes before answering felt like an hour for Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope had to bite her lip to stop herself from going into another breakdown. That also meant that she was gone for almost a week. So much had already happened. Her mind flashbacked to wandering endlessly in Malivore only to find out the whole summer had passed. </p><p> </p><p>“How?” That was all she could manage to get out. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric had to pause, eyeing Hope warily. “The Necromancer controlled Rafael to stab Landon with the golden arrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts tried to process the possibility of that situation. That would have meant that Rafael was with Landon sometime after she had gone into Josie’s subconscious. But the fact no one was able to stop him also means that it might’ve happened the day of the Merge after Lizzie came back. She assumed that it was a bit past curfew with all the students in their dorms and she had already been asleep.</p><p> </p><p>But only one question, she couldn’t answer. <em> The only way for the Necromancer to control someone was if they were dead. So that meant, </em>Hope stopped herself. She couldn’t have lost another person. Not both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Rafael’s dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then how?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric’s forehead knotted remembering his confrontation with the Necromancer not too long ago. “I made a deal with the Necromancer to bring him back in exchange for Josie’s dark magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope abruptly stood up from her seat. “YOU WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric avoided her glare, thinking she was going to go into another Mikaelson rage episode on him. Turns out he didn’t have to worry about one of the Originals killing him if the youngest Mikaelson could do it herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you make a deal that could hurt one of your daughters? With the Necromancer nonetheless?” Hope said the last question as if she was spitting venom. The Necromancer would not stop getting on her nerves the last few times she saw him. She made a mental note to make sure the Necromancer stays dead the next time she sees him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my only choice at the time. So Rafael’s back, Josie’s safe, and you’re back also,” Alaric made sure to leave out the small detail that bringing back Landon being part of the deal. God knows Hope might never let it go if she knew Landon was involved in the deal.</p><p> </p><p>Hope huffed as she sat down again, crossing her arms in partial defeat. She wasn’t going to live this down. She also noted to use this for any future arguments.</p><p> </p><p>“So he died from the golden arrow, but there has to be a way to bring him back,” Hope looked at the books. There had to be an answer in one of them. “Magic always has a loophole.”</p><p> </p><p>As if her entire existence wasn’t a loophole itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Rafael’s been burying himself in finding a solution,” Alaric crossed his arms as he sat down. He told me something about a sword with a scabbard that can heal wounds. I’ve looked into it and it seems like King Arthur’s sword might be the key.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope did a double-take on what he just said. <em> First of all, </em> she knew Rafael was beating himself up for what happened. They both believed they could save Landon. She just didn’t think the answer would be a sword in a stone. <em> Second, </em>she didn’t remember Excalibur having the power to heal people.</p><p> </p><p>“Excalibur?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll help him,” Hope fixed her skirt as she stood up. <em> Make sure he isn’t carrying this burden by himself. </em></p><p> </p><p>Before she left, she turned back to Alaric. “Are you sure you want to host the game right now? Considering everything that’s been happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t risk seeming suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope only frowns at the limited answer. “You don’t think everyone might still be a bit shaken up? And also the fact Josie is still dealing with the aftermath of the dark magic situation. It’s not that weird to ask to have the game postponed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric gave her a stern look. “We survive by blending in. The school’s never missed out on any event and keeping it that way is how we’ll keep everyone else in this school safe. And Josie and Lizzie were persistent in wanting to continue with the game.”</p><p> </p><p><em> By that he probably meant Lizzie. </em>Hope knew Josie probably would prefer to keep herself busy in her room after classes. But she also knew Alaric wasn’t going to change his mind anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>“And try to bring Rafael with you,” Alaric added. “Maybe it’ll help him relax a bit as well.”</p><p> </p><p>But Hope knew neither she nor Rafael would be able to relax until they found a solution. Not when they both still had faith in saving Landon.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie and Lizzie stopped in front of the main hall, buzzing with students hurrying to classes. The smaller girl who had been trailing them for the past thirty minutes, too busy admiring the chandeliers above them, bumps into the twins. She stumbles back from the collision with a small huff. Lizzie looked slightly annoyed while Josie giggled and gave the girl a small pat on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s pretty much it for the tour,” Josie announced to her. </p><p> </p><p>“But,” Lizzie put her hand in front of the girl to stop her from running off. “Since your arrival seems in practically <em> perfect </em>timing, you should watch the football game later.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie tried to avoid rolling her eyes at her sister’s shameless promotion to the new student. Of course, she was all for school spirit. But a game really wasn’t what she wanted right now. And she didn’t think the newbie seemed interested either, judging by how she looked just about ready to scurry off.</p><p> </p><p>But at least a game would get her mind off things. She also needed to make it look like she was fine. <em> She was fine. </em>She hoped making herself look strong would convince her friends. And maybe convince herself also.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, don’t forget to meet your alpha today. The pack will help you get settled in,” Josie added before she would forget.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about the pack.” Lizzie winked at the girl before letting her leave. “They don’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the girl walked away, she turned to Lizzie with her eyebrows raised. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Her sister shrugged her shoulders as they started walking back to their room. “I thought it was witty. I mean, you have to admit it was a little bit funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snickers as she tries to continue with her facade. <em> Just keep the smile on your face and people will stop worrying about you. </em>The stares from other students were still there wherever she went, and she had a feeling they weren’t really going away soon. </p><p> </p><p>She played with the fabric of her dress to avoid the looks she was getting. She and her sister had thrown on something loose for the school day so that they could easily change into their jerseys later. Her outfit was a blue dress with a yellow stripe across the chest, bordered with thinner white stripes. The school’s crest was stitched into the left side of the button-up collar. Lizzie, on the other hand, had just folded her jersey inwards to make it cropped and paired it with a plaid tennis skirt. </p><p> </p><p>“So are you ready to actually win this properly for once?” Lizzie’s eyes were filled with determination. </p><p> </p><p>“And by properly, you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Without some kind of accident or fight happening,” Lizzie puffs in exasperation. Even Josie wasn’t delighted with the idea of having to go through another football game gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind flashed to the spell she recited during the last game. Josie could still remember each word in the spell as well as the feeling of dark magic surging through her after. The sound of the boy’s arm breaking echoed in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered how it felt after the spell. As if she wasn’t the owner of her body anymore - wasn’t in her right mind. The feeling would only prove true when she got possessed by dark magic later on.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie snapped her fingers in front of Josie. “Are you alright? You zoned out a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Josie presses her lips into a tight smile. “Well, if it ever goes that way, at least it wouldn’t be the first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with playing today?” Lizzie slowed down their pace as they reached the dormitory building. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie lowered her voice to a whisper, “Without your magic and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie took a breath as she faced her sister. “Of course. We might actually win this school year. Also, I don’t need magic to play, Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>She noticed her sister’s mood quickly change to a more upbeat one. “You bet your ass we’re gonna win this year. <em> Especially </em>with me being QB1.”</p><p> </p><p>Only once Josie was getting her jersey from her cabinet did Lizzie mention, “Also, are you really sure you can play without magic?”</p><p> </p><p>A pillow flies across the room in Josie’s attempt to wipe the shit-eating grin on Lizzie’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jade eyed the clear bag with its red contents sloshing around. She swallowed down a gulp then shook her head. “I think I’d rather not.”</p><p> </p><p>MG placed the bag on the counter for the <em>nth </em>time. Her eyes still followed the bag after he put it down. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “I know you’re probably drying yourself out but-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t drink a lot,” Jade followed to assure them she wasn’t <em>completely </em>drying herself out. “And definitely not from a bag. Wendy helps me put it in a tumbler.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade hesitated to say the last sentence, already having a feeling of the reactions she would get from the two younger vampires. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s cute. She’s like a little baby vamp.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to face Kaleb, the vampire she had just met this morning. Jade had found Greasley - MG, as he prefers to be called - endearing… In a charming way. He had all these thoughts on what being a vampire meant based on what he’s seen in movies and on his own experience. She thought it was cool to hear it from someone as young as him. </p><p> </p><p>Finding out MG was also a ripper was what made her want to befriend him. He was the only person who could understand what she had been through. Or maybe even just a small part of it. She doubted any other vampire in the school had killed their crush and friends and turned their humanity off for years. </p><p> </p><p>But at least she had someone to talk about it to. Talking to Josie about this would’ve been awkward considering she’s tried to kill her, her twin, and Alaric while they were in the prison world. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, she enjoyed the added bonus of their shared love for comic books. But that was something she made MG swear not to tell anyone. She didn’t need other people knowing she was actually a dork who reads Marvel and DC comics and watches Star Wars in her free time. <em> In a way, I guess, he’s like a little brother.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, she couldn’t exactly say the same for the other vampire. Kaleb struck her as someone who was a jock in their previous school. Not that she had anything against jocks. Just the traumatic experience of the freak party the jocks had set up for them ten years ago.</p><p>She knew if MG found a brother in him, she could warm up to him somehow. But that didn’t excuse how she doesn’t like being called cute for not wanting to drink from a blood bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still older than you, for your information,” Jade sniped back at him. “I may be stuck at 17 for the rest of my life doesn’t change the fact that I’m older and stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>What she thought would make Kaleb stop teasing her, only made him do the opposite. “See what I mean? Cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade’s eyes narrowed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll be stronger once you start drinking regularly,” Kaleb grabbed the blood bag and placed it in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>MG took the bag from Kaleb before things could get even tenser. None of them were in the mood to clean whatever blood might spill around the kitchen if one of them were to push Jade too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, you’ve been planning to go to med school? That’s why you used to train as an EMT. You kind of have to get used to controlling yourself around stuff like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I used to go to this school also,” Jade leaned against the table across the counter. “I’ve been through that bunny diet. It didn’t stop me from being a ripper.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb looked at her a bit more seriously than he had the past few minutes. She half expected him to suddenly drop a sarcastic comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, you may not think that you have the ability to control yourself around blood. But my boy, MG does. And if he trusts that you can, then I do too.”</p><p> </p><p>MG sent Kaleb a thankful glance before moving to hand the blood bag to Jade. “Think of it like EMT training or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You trained yourself to know how to take care of people in emergencies as an EMT, right?” MG shrugged his shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile. “Just think of it as training to take care of yourself before taking care of others.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s like taking baby steps. This is the first step,” Kaleb added.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re trying to call me a baby vamp or you’re actually being genuine.”</p><p> </p><p>All Kaleb responded with was a smirk. Jade let out a sigh of defeat and took the bag from MG.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The library had tables that were distanced from each other enough so that conversations of the students wouldn’t disturb those in the neighboring tables. On a regular school day, the room would have been more crowded. But with the game scheduled in the afternoon, most of the students were on their way to the field or in their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael tuned out the voices of the remaining students in the center of the room as he tried to focus on the page in front of him. After reading on Excalibur for hours, the story was getting repetitive. </p><p> </p><p>He had been able to get that Excalibur could heal its user using the scabbard and that it was given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake. What he needed to know was how he could find the Lady of the Lake.</p><p> </p><p>But as the monsters from these legends had always ended up finding them (and came from Malivore particularly), he was on the point of giving up and waiting for the chance of Malivore spitting out Morganna (although that might lead to them having a more powerful monster to face). </p><p> </p><p>Rafael groaned as his vision started to blur from his lack of sleep. He shook himself awake and decided to put some of the books back to wake himself up. The grogginess definitely hit him when he stood up. It took a mental effort to lift his legs to walk towards the bookshelves, with the added weight of the books he was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>He set down the books on an empty table near him and started putting them back one by one. A couple of minutes later, a student was standing in between his path towards the books.</p><p> </p><p>“Jed, what do you need?”  </p><p> </p><p>“There’s this new kid, feisty. She wouldn’t stop bothering the rest of the pack until she gets to meet the Alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael pushed past him towards the rest of the books. “Can’t you meet her for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jed chuckled before blocking Rafael’s way again. “Already did. And now <em> you </em>need to meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why exactly do I have to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha’s job is to introduce the pack to new wolves... help them settle into the school. She’s a new wolf. You’re the Alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael’s jaw tightened before he answered. “I also need to help Landon.”</p><p> </p><p>Each minute that passed was another minute that he lost at the chance to save Landon. Hell, he didn’t even know if he had a chance. But believing in something was better than doing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“The guy’s practically invincible. He can come back to life, I don’t think he needs you to hover around him all the time,” Jed said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>What bothered him was how he already told him something he knew. Rafael knew Landon’s supposed to be invincible. Until the golden arrow came to existence and made everything complicated. The fact Landon was <em>supposed </em>to be coming back to life <em>was the whole problem</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“She can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“In case you forgot, you’re still the Alpha. Being the Alpha comes with responsibilities.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael’s eyes turned bright yellow. “In case <em>you </em>forgot, what the Alpha says, goes. And I say she can wait,” he growled through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to the side towards the bookshelves. Rafael didn’t know whether it was the frustration or the guilt that overtook him in the moment. Maybe both. Honestly, it all became a blur once Jed grabbed his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Rafael pushed Jed towards the table, causing all the books to topple to the floor. Everyone in the library turned to the commotion happening in the side of the room. Some even gasped at the fight unraveling in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Jed’s eyes flashed bright yellow when he stood up. The next thing Rafael knew, a fist came in contact with his jaw. He bounced back with a punch towards the side of Jed’s face. Both wolves growled at each other. Rafael pulled back, getting ready to tackle his opponent.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hope had only just entered the library a few seconds before the fight started. She gets a glimpse of the chaos that was happening. As if in slow-motion, she processes the scene before her. She sees Rafael about to tackle Jed to the ground, two other students trying to pull Jed back, the books scattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hope scrambles to get in between the two, holding a hand in front of Rafael. “Hey! Raf! Look at me!”</p><p> </p><p>She looks back to make sure Jed wasn’t going to make another move towards Rafael. The other werewolves were gathered behind Jed, the two she saw a while ago still holding him away from the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Hope turns back to Rafael and sees the bright yellow irises glaring at Jed. “Rafael, I said look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael lowers his gaze to her, his breaths slowing down as he starts to relax. He looks away for a moment before turning back to Hope, his eyes now back to their original color.</p><p> </p><p>She drags him out of the library before anything else could happen. “What were you thinking?!”</p><p> </p><p>All she got for a response was a huff. Hope stopped in front of one of the classrooms and faced Rafael. “Starting a fight isn’t going to bring Landon back.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael still had a mixed look of shock, guilt, and frustration. “I didn’t know you were back… last time I saw, you were stuck in a coma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie and Lizzie found a way to bring me back. Now I’m trying to find a way to bring Landon back. Just your usual cycle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy finding something that could help.”</p><p> </p><p>“And starting a fight was your solution?”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael doesn’t answer but instead looks away. Hope put a hand to her head as if it would alleviate the headache she was getting. “We both can use some fresh air. You can tell me about that solution during the game.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s still going to be a game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently there’s no convincing Doctor Saltzman otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>“Three more minutes!”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie watched the numbers on the stopwatch as the rest of the team did shuttle runs on one half of the field. The smell of sweat, body spray, and expensive cologne mingled in the air. Her sister throws her a dismayed look when she reaches Lizzie’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we… really… have to… do this?” Josie tries to utter in between her jagged breaths.</p><p> </p><p>She gives Josie a sympathetic glance before looking back at the rest of the team. All Lizzie could do was roll her eyes at the others. “You’re supernaturals for God’s sake!” she shouted at her teammates who were starting to lose their breath. </p><p> </p><p>“If you can keep up with your boyfriends - or girlfriends - all night, this should be nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>She spared MG a glance to see he was still keeping his breaths steady compared to the others. <em> Not bad</em>, but not even her crushes or sister gets a pass. Lizzie also thought Josie could use something else to think about aside from the whole dark magic disaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Time’s up!”</p><p> </p><p>A string of curses followed, most of them clutching on their knees to catch their breaths. One of them looked ready to puke. “If you’re going to puke, look up. If you can’t stop it, take it somewhere else. Not on the field.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shuddered at the thought of accidentally stepping on puke during the game. Josie jogged to her side while she let the others take a water break. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you on a warpath or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie faced Josie to see the latter with her hands on her hips, looking up to avoid the blood from rushing to her head. “We can’t be dependent on magic. I also thought we could all use a distraction from the past few weeks. I know you’re trying to seem okay, Jo. But it’s alright to tell me if you’re not feeling okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m back to normal, no big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie had a feeling her sister was holding back on whatever she was thinking about. <em> Call it twin telepathy or whatever, </em> she just had <em>that </em>feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is </em>a big deal. I don’t want you to push yourself too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you’re the one pushing me?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew Josie had the tendency to focus on others whenever she didn’t want to face what she was feeling. Lizzie didn’t notice it before, but the whole school year had made it clear that she needed to be there for her sister the same way Josie had always been there for her. Despite that, Lizzie was still shocked to hear her sister’s tone change to an accusatory - a bit aggressive - one.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all just worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie took a swig from her water jug before looking back at Lizzie. “Well, you don’t have to. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The number of times she’s heard Josie say <em>fine </em>made Lizzie believe otherwise. Josie walked towards the rest of the team, dividing them into two groups for ball drills.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie jogged to Josie, who was already waiting for her. She caught the ball even after Josie threw it before she was in position. The twins went on with the drills in silence, Josie making it clear that she didn’t want to talk about whether she was fine or not.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie hated how everyone kept treating her as something fragile. Something always on the verge of breaking. It reminded her of how she was always so scared of the sand clock breaking (only to break it herself). </p><p> </p><p>She knew the sprinting exercises were mostly Lizzie making sure she didn’t think about blaming herself for everything. And maybe also because Lizzie wanted to make sure they could win the game even if she didn’t have magic.</p><p> </p><p>The sprints did help in keeping her mind off things. Josie also thought of it as a chance to prove that just because she doesn’t have magic doesn’t mean she’s useless.</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt someone tap her shoulder in the middle of the ball drills. She faced the person to find a particular blonde vampire.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade,” Josie felt the name drawl out as she said it. She was still a bit awkward around the vampire. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t avoid a sheepish smile creeping unto her lips. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... Just good luck on the game,” Jade avoided her eyes as she said it.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Josie, it’s okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her head snapped to the owner of the voice. Hope Mikaelson was in all her glory, doing what she did best. Protect her friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Although she wasn’t fighting any monster, Hope still had the same strong presence she had whenever she didn’t want to let anyone get hurt. Whenever she was willing to put her life on the line. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie felt hopeless. She wasn’t worth saving not after everything she’s done. No one thought she was worth it anyway. Landon left her. Lizzie was always a bit self-absorbed in her own drama to notice. Her dad was busy with whatever it is he does as headmaster.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Only now do they pay attention to her when she’s on the brink of losing herself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m just going to put you back to sleep until we can figure out what’s going on, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She locked eyes with Hope. The latter’s eyes were almost fully dilated but filled with concern. Not exactly, concern. It was more of faith. Trust, maybe even hope (Josie thought it fitted Hope’s name). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie tried to think of all the possible reasons why Hope would have so much confidence in her. So much trust to not be scared. Opposed to everyone else in the room, she was the only one who didn’t seem to have a hint of fear in her eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe. Maybe if one person believed in her, she could fight the voice in her head. The one telling her she would never be powerful enough to help her friends if she didn’t use dark magic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re weak. You need me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The voice echoed in her head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Good idea,” she smirked at Hope. </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie didn’t know why she said it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her vision went dark. After a few seconds, she saw Hope lying on the ground, unconscious. Everyone was looking at her in fear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie wanted to scream that she didn’t mean to but no matter how much she did, no one could hear her. It was as if she was watching a movie unfold in front of her. With no stop or pause button that she could press. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was too weak. She couldn’t fight back the voice inside her head. The same voice whispered, ever so quietly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is how you can be strong.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Josette!”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at her sister who had one hand on her hips and the other clutching the football.</p><p> </p><p>The flashbacks were becoming more frequent ever since she came back from her subconscious. When she first woke up the morning after the trip to save Hope, she had remembered everything that happened in her subconscious. From disguising herself as a pig (a decision she will <em>never </em>fully understand) to sticking an axe into the chest of her evil self.</p><p> </p><p>The dark part of her was always there, despite not having any remnants of the dark magic in her. </p><p> </p><p>There was always a part of her that was conscious while she was in her evil state. That part of her loved the feeling of dark magic. What Josie thought meant being powerful at the time. But inside she knew it was wrong. Josie just needed someone to help her see that. </p><p> </p><p>That being powerful didn’t mean being evil. That she was strong in her own way by being there for others. Being the strong one others could trust when they felt vulnerable. That was what made her powerful, with or without magic.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t stop her from feeling useless recently.</p><p> </p><p>But Josie remembered she had to be strong now. Especially with Hope dealing with Landon's death and her dad being stressed with taking care of the school after everything that happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Josie smiled at Jade before turning back to Lizzie to catch the ball. “Let’s catch up this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie hoped that being there for even someone who tried to kill them once (without her humanity, Josie would argue) would be the first step to being strong. </p><p> </p><p>The vampire seemed happy with the suggestion. Jade had her own grin forming on her face before replying. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was about to throw the ball until she noticed her sister wasn’t there anymore. She looked around to no use at finding her. She also couldn’t find MG anywhere. Lizzie could explain whatever was going on between her and MG before Josie admits she wasn’t <em>entirely </em>okay.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffed at her sister flirting with the vampire. She was all for her sister finding someone to support her also, even if it might be in a romantic relationship. The idea of someone they knew from ten years ago being that person just didn’t sit right.</p><p> </p><p>She decided that she might as well do something while waiting for Josie. Lizzie spotted Hope and Rafael lurking by the bleachers and spotted a chance to finally get the party plan in motion with everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie grabbed MG and dragged him with her to meet the two.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I still don’t get how Excalibur can heal people.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s mind tried to process everything she’s heard from Rafael about King Arthur and his sword. She’s heard and read the legend before when she was a kid, but she didn’t remember anything about the sword healing someone.</p><p> </p><p>“It can heal the person who uses the sword, both mortal and magical wounds. I read something also on it having a healing scabbard but I’m mostly just relying on the sword.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope stopped by the side of the bleachers. “So how are we going to get the sword?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... That’s the thing,” Rafael’s voice started to become uncertain, making Hope concerned. “The sword was given to him by the Lady of the Lake. But there’s nothing on where to find her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we have the time to go to Europe and search for it in all the lakes there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at the field to see Josie talking with someone. She still can’t remember her name but the girl was also there when she woke up. Which was also the same day Hope had a breakdown in the office. <em> So much for a first impression</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Josie seemed happy with her, from what she could see. Hope knew something was on the back of her mind but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was. She assumed it was just her wondering how Josie was holding up. </p><p> </p><p>The last time she talked with Josie was after her breakdown. Josie insisted she was fine. But Hope didn’t feel like everything was fine. She wanted to make sure Josie knew just because she was always there for others didn’t mean that she couldn’t let others be there for her when she needed them.</p><p> </p><p>But something else was stopping her. Hope wished whoever Josie was talking to could be the person there for Josie since she couldn’t. She didn’t want to risk putting Josie in more danger. Not after what happened with Landon.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Hope faced Rafael.</p><p> </p><p>“The plan is that you come with me and I explain what <em>my </em>plan is,” the other Saltzman twin answered.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael seemed equally as confused as Hope was at her sudden appearance. “Lizzie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re here too. Saves me the trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope peeked over Lizzie’s shoulder to see MG. “Hey, Hope.” He greeted her with a guilty look on his face. Based on that look, Hope could only assume that he already knew whatever Lizzie had planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Super Squad meeting, behind the bleachers, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie dragged the rest of them with her, occasionally taking peeks to check if Josie didn’t notice them. Hope was slightly hoping that Lizzie’s plan had something to do with bringing back Landon, as unlikely as it could be. </p><p> </p><p>Once Lizzie seemed satisfied with their hiding spot, she turned to the rest of them. “I need your help with our birthday party redo.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t help but gawk at Lizzie’s announcement. “This couldn’t have waited till after we brought back Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hope. It couldn’t.” Lizzie answered with her voice being matter-of-factly. “A birthday party would be the perfect thing to lift Josie’s spirit a bit after the whole Merge incident.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie seemed pretty set on her idea that Hope knew Lizzie probably wouldn’t allow her to say no. As much as she wanted to see Josie happy, she didn’t think it was respectful to throw a party while Landon was still dead. </p><p> </p><p>“Landon’s still dead, Lizzie. If you haven’t noticed.” Rafael voiced out the same thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Rafael to make sure he wasn’t about to start another fight. Rafael had his teeth gritted together but still standing his ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve noticed. And that also doesn’t change how Josie tried to kill me on our birthday. She doesn’t say it but she’s blaming herself for it even if it was all the dark magic. Trust me, we know how Josie is.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure you’re not just doing this for yourself?” Rafael looked about ready to storm off.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie feigned a dramatic gasp that had Hope rolling her eyes. Sometimes Hope thought Lizzie’s dramatics were a bit <em>too much </em>for certain situations. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing this to help my sister, Rafael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I need to help my brother, Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael walked away before Hope had the chance to stop him. She was about to go after him but Lizzie held her arm to stop her. Hope tries to fight against her grip, but Rafael was already nearing the school building and she didn’t plan on leaving Josie and Lizzie alone. But she couldn’t exactly leave Rafael alone either. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, you don’t get to walk away after I helped Josie bring you back just for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope raised her eyebrows at the statement. “So you didn’t bring me back to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forgetting my point. Josie would not let me do a birthday party without you.”</p><p> </p><p>MG lets out an awkward cough behind Lizzie. Lizzie took a breath before saying, “Okay, fine, yes. I did want to help bring you back not <em> just </em>for the birthday party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do something small, Lizzie. If you really want to do this. I don’t think Josie would want the whole student body there after what happened with the Merge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, just you, me, MG, dad, and maybe Landon and Rafael if things go for the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about the blonde one?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie asked, perplexed. “Blonde one?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope peeked out to find the vampire she saw a while ago. Lizzie and MG followed suit. “Who are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>She found the girl by the benches near the field. “That one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean Jade,” MG said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Lizzie snorted. Hope spun around to face Lizzie who was smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks happy with Jade,” Hope tried to justify.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade’s pretty cool, Lizzie. Just give her a chance,” MG added in.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffed at the two of them. “Not you too, MG.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn’t understand why Lizzie wasn’t fond of the girl. She looked harmless based on the two times Hope’s seen her. Once when she came back from Josie’s subconscious, and the second being today. </p><p> </p><p>“She tried to kill us in the prison world, Hope. And she’s into Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she be talking to Josie if she tried to kill her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie argues it was because her humanity was turned off. But I’m not trusting her for one second.”</p><p> </p><p>MG interrupted their argument, “It’s not her fault she’s a ripper.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shrugged, adamant about changing her mind. “Still.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get how the killing part is bad, but not the one about her being into Josie,” Hope pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, Hope, we knew her since we were six. She’s technically 27 already. I thought you would be on my side here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of your little crush on my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Hope and MG were slack-jawed. Hope couldn’t believe Lizzie’s audacity to use <em>that </em>as a reason for her argument.</p><p> </p><p><em> What are you doing? You don’t have time for a stupid crush (that doesn’t exist). </em>Hope tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re into girls?” MG asked Hope. Hope felt a blush find its way to her cheeks. She never really felt the need to label herself throughout the years. Honestly, she thought she could probably date a girl without having to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t have a crush,” Hope was able to get out, even if she was a stuttering mess. She would have been able to keep her composure much better if she wasn’t caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“And it doesn’t matter if I’m into girls,” Hope raised her voice to try to brush off how flustered she was. “That crush was years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice, Hope. I should’ve known that little crush of yours hasn’t gone away.” Lizzie rolled her eyes at the tribrid’s panicked state. “One week, my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what about your kiss with MG?” Hope sniped back at Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>MG avoided Hope’s glare towards him and Lizzie. Lizzie stayed silent for a few seconds, exchanging a look with MG. </p><p> </p><p>“Irrelevant to what we’re discussing,” Lizzie argued. “We’re talking about Josie’s love life, not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope knew whatever feelings she had for others was the reason they could get hurt. Even if she had any feelings for Josie (which she doesn’t), she wouldn’t act on it. Loving Landon was what got him hurt in the first place. She wouldn’t put Josie, or <em>anyone</em>, in the same danger even if it meant avoiding her feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was about to drop another snarky remark but was cut off by the screech of bus wheels against the pavement that echoed throughout the field.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hope watched Lizzie and MG run back to the team to get ready for the start of the game. She saw the players from Mystic Falls High take their places on the other side of the field.</p><p> </p><p>The Machado siblings were the first ones she saw. Ethan, the cast on his right arm already gone, was carrying the ball bag over his left shoulder. Maya followed after, talking with another girl about their age. </p><p> </p><p>Hope was hesitant about whether she should approach them or not. Transferring to the rival school in the middle of the school year would (without a doubt) be an awkward topic for them to dwell on.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention her occasional disappearance while she was still balancing her life in public school with Malivore monster hunting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope!”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, she took too long to decide. Now Hope was standing by the bleachers like a deer caught in headlines after hearing Maya call out her name.</p><p> </p><p>Hope prayed to whatever all-powerful being was in the sky for the conversation to be anything but awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“So I see you took up Principal Saltzman’s offer for a scholarship,” Maya helped Ethan put down the ball bag despite him complaining that he could handle it.</p><p> </p><p>“A chance to experience going to a private school, why pass it up?”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan walked up to her while Maya seemed to be asking the girl she was talking to a while ago for a favor. “Well, for starters, you’re a Timberwolf and you transferred in the middle of the year to become a Stallion.”</p><p> </p><p>Maya elbowed Ethan after jogging up to them. “No judgment, Hope. Even Ethan wouldn’t miss the chance at a scholarship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last thing we heard, you were planning to skip town to New Orleans,” Ethan added.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s mind went slack trying to think of another reason why she wouldn’t go to New Orleans aside from the real reason. It wasn’t like she could tell them she stayed because she actually had gone to the Salvatore school before and everyone forgot her but remembered her again. Just thinking about trying to subtly explain it gave her a headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Just changed my mind, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan didn’t mind her limited answer and shrugged it off. “Enough with the confrontation,” Maya clapped her hands. She told Ethan to give the team instructions while she catches up with Hope on <em>girl things</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Ethan’s grumbles about not caring about their gossip, he made his way to the team. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see he cares more than he’s letting on,” Hope smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Maya snickers along with Hope. “We miss you at home though. You kind of left without saying anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope recalled her brief stay at the Machados while she was still going to Mystic Falls High. She had grown close with the siblings within that time, even to the point of having a few inside jokes with them. Hope admits that she even misses the sheriff’s homemade lasagna.</p><p> </p><p>So leaving them did leave her feeling guilty, although it was her choice to go back to the Salvatore school.</p><p> </p><p>“Something came up…” Hope trailed off, unsure of whether it sounded believable enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing it’s most likely family? That’s usually the case when it comes to scholarships.” Maya asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> Her friends here might as well be her second family. They were her family. </em>“Yeah, something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So who’s the new QB1?” Hope tried to change the subject to avoid making up any more lies that might come to haunt her in the future. “I take it Ethan isn’t playing yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“He claims he doesn’t need to fully recover to throw a ball,” Maya turned around to take a peek at her brother. “I say, it’s the testosterone talking. He still has 2 months of physical therapy before they let him play again.”</p><p> </p><p>Maya remembered Hope’s question and called the girl from a while ago. “You should have the honors of meeting her since you used to be QB1 yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope cringed at the memory of having to play football with no knowledge of any plays or how the game really worked. The tension in the whole game with no one remembering her added to the discomfort she felt then.</p><p> </p><p>Once the girl had walked up closer to them, Hope got a better view of her features. She was around Maya’s height and sported the same jersey as the rest of the team. Her brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail with a few strands left down to frame her face. A pout was formed on her lips, giving her an innocent aura.</p><p> </p><p>What set Hope off was how she could feel a strong sense of heat from the same aura. It was more like an envelope of heat around the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope Mikaelson, meet Nina Miyawaki, our QB1.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be formal, Maya,” the girl winked at Maya.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the Hope Mikaelson that the Machados wouldn’t shut up about,” Nina extended her hand towards Hope. Her almond-shaped hazel eyes had a mischievous glint in opposition to the innocent pout she had.</p><p> </p><p>Hope stepped closer to shake her hand. Although she couldn’t stop herself from raising her eyebrows at the comment. </p><p> </p><p>“By Machados, she mostly means Ethan,” Maya defended herself. “What can I say, you make an impression.”</p><p> </p><p>The scents that hit her had a weird mix to them. She was already familiar with the earthy, forest-like smell mixed with the perfume that Maya had. But a smoky scent was muddled with it now. It smelled a bit like char but she could still distinguish Maya’s usual smell. Meanwhile, Nina had the same smoky scent, but it smelled more like burnt wood and something Hope couldn’t pinpoint.</p><p> </p><p>Something she’s only ever smelled on supernaturals.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the first half since the chapter ended up being longer than expected lmao</p><p>also i know ethan's a series regular now so i had to change some parts of the story hsbjsd but NO i am NOT removing raf, jade, or maya. bitch i ain't adjusting that much plus i already have something planned for them :)</p><p>and nina's appearance is based of minatozaki sana if you wanna know hehe</p><p>~~~</p><p>follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. do we have a deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie faces the consequences of her plan in the middle of the football game. Rafael refuses to give up hope. Hope learns what love is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the second half! imma lowkey consider this chapter 3.5 hehe</p><p>note: i have no idea how flag football (or American football in general) works so just a small reminder that everything that happens in the game that is football-related is just what i understood off the internet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad! But it’s just one game!”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was already flailing her arms after several minutes of arguing with Alaric. Josie on the other hand was throwing him an exasperated look. Both his daughters would not stop arguing that they should win at least one game.</p><p> </p><p>“No ‘but’s,” Alaric told them sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, we can really use a win right now after everything that happened,” Josie pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric raised a hand to his head as if it would alleviate his headache. “The point of letting this game happen in the first place is for us to not seem suspicious. Winning the year’s league after all those years of just coming in second defeats that purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“We already won the last game,” Lizzie attested to her argument.</p><p> </p><p>“And a kid got hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>Josie added to her sister’s point. “But we won’t be using magic this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no magic,” Lizzie deadpanned while trying to keep a straight face. “No magic at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric’s phone started ringing in his pocket before he could scold the twins. Josie’s and Lizzie’s eyes went to the phone he was holding in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>The name plastered on the screen made Alaric brace himself for another argument. He swiped the screen to answer the call. “Caroline?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie and Josie exchanged looks while Alaric walked back to the school. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to hang up on me!”</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, we’re really busy here.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t let me talk to the girls to make sure they’re okay, I will get on a plane back to Mystic Falls today,” Caroline raised her voice to an assertive tone. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric looked back to the field to see the game already starting. He deliberated between telling Caroline that he let the girls play in the game today or that he couldn’t get them to the phone. Either way, he would still have to find a way to explain himself. And Caroline would still be angry.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric decided the first option was less of a hassle compared to making up an excuse. “They’re playing in the game right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?! We’re lacking a counselor so we have no idea if they’re okay except for what they tell you and you let them play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Alaric recalled his daughters’ complaints about not letting them win a game. “They’re really set on winning this game.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Caroline groan in annoyance on the other side of the line. Alaric was already nearing the school grounds when he saw a tall figure lurking behind the tree. He was about to walk up to it until it turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>A thick-boned skeleton almost six feet tall had shreds of armor and fabric hanging from different parts of his body. The rusted chest plate was still fixed unto its front, with the portions of the sides having chipped off. A Viking helmet rested on the skull. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have to get back to you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alaric, this is the second time today! I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>The creature let out a loud roar that had Alaric running wherever his feet would take him. Alaric’s whole week could have been the definition of vexation for having to deal with the usual troubles at school with the Malivore situation going on.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie and Lizzie stood face to face with the same girl that Hope was with last year at the game and another girl they didn’t recognize.</p><p> </p><p>“I expect this game to be the one where everyone goes home peacefully,” The referee announced to the captains and quarterbacks of both sides. Lizzie caught the familiar girl wince at the statement. Probably because of their quarterback breaking his arm last time.</p><p> </p><p>“But they always tell you to expect the worst,” the referee grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>He faced the players from Mystic Falls. “Timberwolves, your call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heads.”</p><p> </p><p>The four girls and referee looked down once the coin landed. “Head’s it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess they aren’t always right when they say ‘tails never fails,’” the honey skinned new girl smiled at the twins.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take the ball,” the familiar one nodded at the referee.</p><p> </p><p>Josie and Lizzie jogged back to their benches to prepare their game plan with the rest of the team. “We’re on defense,” Josie said first.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do a 3-1. MG and Josie watch the end receivers,” Lizzie called the play.</p><p> </p><p>“So are we going super or not?” MG asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie and Josie glanced at each other, the former winking to relay her idea. Josie nodded at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Super,” they both said in unison. </p><p> </p><p>The team gathered their hands in the center of the huddle. Lizzie siphoned some magic before breaking the circle. She always loved the rush of magic through her veins. Once she felt it start to course through her body, she gave the team the sign to break. </p><p> </p><p>Josie nudged her sister before going to her position. “Not too much magic, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She and Josie took their positions in front of the opposing team. Lizzie locked eyes with the public school’s new quarterback. The girl caught her staring and winked at her. Lizzie could have sworn she saw her eyes turn orange.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready! Set! Hut!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl in front passed the ball under her to the new girl and ran off near the end of the field. Lizzie braced herself as she blocked her aim. The new girl had thrown the ball just as they both fell to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie watched as the ball spun in the air and lowered down to where MG was blocking one of the players. MG and the boy from the opposing team both jumped into the air, the former trying to block the latter. </p><p> </p><p>The opponent caught the ball while MG landed earlier than the opponent. Lizzie stood up to join her teammates in chasing after the opposing team. Just as the opponent was a foot away from the touchdown area, Josie pulled out one of the ball carrier’s flags.</p><p> </p><p>The referee whistled as Lizzie slowed herself to a stop. Kaleb and MG were doing some kind of handshake while the rest of her teammates were celebrating the point. </p><p> </p><p>Josie jogged up to her as the rest of the team went back to their starting positions. “Bet your ass, I can play without magic.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hope wasn’t opposed to having Ethan linger around her. But she wasn’t for it either. </p><p> </p><p>Despite them being on opposite teams, Ethan decided to sit beside Hope at the part of the bleachers near the benches. When Hope tried to convince him to go back to his team, Ethan had reasoned out that he wasn’t playing and was more like an assistant coach. </p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t resist a smile when she saw Josie having fun at the game. Josie had just stopped a play and the rest of the team were giving her high-fives as they got ready for the next play. She even noticed Lizzie poking fun at Josie and Kaleb. </p><p> </p><p>But she still couldn’t shake the feeling with the new quarterback. Hope always knew to trust her instincts. And her instincts were telling her there was something off about Nina.</p><p> </p><p>“So when did Nina join the team?” Hope tried to start a conversation with Ethan.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a coincidence actually," Ethan chuckled. "She transferred to the school about a month after you left."</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked back at the field to check what was happening. The two teams were in the middle of a play, Kaleb running towards the touchdown area. Nina still looked relaxed even if their team was down by twelve points. </p><p> </p><p>Hope tried to create a mini timeline of the events that started after she came back from Malivore. A month after she left was sometime before the Kareem attacked.</p><p> </p><p>The Malivore portal would have still been closed before Nina could get out and establish a well-built cover story. So she couldn't have been a Malivore monster. </p><p> </p><p>Unless she was working with the Necromancer. But that didn't explain how she's very stable compared to the last few monsters Malivire sent out. And she didn't have the same smell all the Malivore monsters had.</p><p> </p><p>Except if she had gotten out near the same time as the Sphinx. </p><p> </p><p>That would've given her enough time to transfer into the high school without looking suspicious to Alaric or any of the Salvatore students. It wasn't impossible for Malivore to release two monsters at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Hope thought she had to at least give Nina the benefit of the doubt. But there was no room for mistakes. Not when someone else could get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Nina and Maya met when Nina tried out for the cheerleading team right before the season started. You should've seen how Maya gushed about her audition routine."</p><p> </p><p>Hope had a bad feeling about Maya being so close to the newcomer. Even if she hadn't spent much time with her, she didn't want to get a human involved in their supernatural mayhem.</p><p> </p><p>"Something about her doing a perfect triple back handspring and twisting layout. All I remember about what she said was Nina ending with a split," Ethan continued. "Maya was the one who convinced her to join the team." </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but scoff at the theatrical description. The possibility of a supernatural Malivore monster hiding in plain sight couldn’t be ruled out.</p><p> </p><p>Hope focused her attention back on the game, keeping the newcomer in her peripheral sight.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie checked the score to see the Timberwolves leading by three touchdowns. Lizzie called a timeout for the team before their next play. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Lizzie glowers at one of their teammates. “You’re a werewolf for God’s sake. It shouldn’t be that hard to carry a ball until to the end of the line.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, relax. We just need a few more scores to tie it up,” Josie tries to boost up the team's spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Some of her teammates silently nodded while the others were catching their breath. Josie didn’t feel like having her teammates be pessimistic on top of trying to keep her head in the game. </p><p> </p><p>With the flashbacks becoming more often than she enjoyed, Josie felt as if she was floating between two realities at the same time. Her mind felt like it was stuck in the middle of her subconscious and conscious self. It was distracting enough, and she didn’t want it to cause a burden for the team.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie directed her attention to MG. “MG, compel one of them to trip and fake to the left. Josie, run behind me then go long. I’ll throw you the ball.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s hand glowed bright red as she placed her hand on MG. “We’re already halfway through the second half. It’s all or nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t get too complacent on our superpowers,” Josie whispered to her twin. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a last resort. I promise, Jo.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie stretched her legs before getting ready to crouch. “Ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“Set!” Josie squatted down to position herself.</p><p> </p><p>The sky turned black as she placed her hands on the grass. And she <em> definitely </em>wasn’t standing in the football field anymore.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blood in her left hand made the ground feel damp against her skin. It stung, just a little bit, as some of the smaller blades of grass poked against the cut. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie took a deep breath before starting to siphon the magic from the prison realm. As the heat in her hands grew, she felt the magic enter her body.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was intoxicating. Josie felt a rush of fiery energy run through her arms until it filled her from head to toe. It hurt to the point that Josie felt the magic was going to explode out of her. But she couldn’t stop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The wind blew through her hair as the doors opened. Josie heard Lizzie and Alaric talking about Kai. Lizzie was still adamant to let their father stay behind.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Weak. Selfish.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The voice repeated. She didn’t want to leave Alaric behind either. Hell, she was willing to become the anchor just so Lizzie wouldn’t have to lose both her and their dad. Josie already felt herself losing to the voice that became louder each day. At least her staying here would save Lizzie the trouble of going through the Merge. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A blinding light shone below her, making her eyes hurt even if they were still closed. Josie could sense four other doors lights opening a doorway to the real world.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll get you out,” Lizzie said. “I promise.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The voice laughed maniacally. “Lizzie and her empty promises. I promise I’ll change. I promise to be better. I promise this, promise that. But nothing ever happens.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No. Lizzie is trying. That’s what was important.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A low growl caused Josie to open her eyes. Josie saw Diego, in all his werewolf glory, lunge himself at Alaric.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie wanted to scream. Get her dad to hear her. To just make him turn around.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But her mouth stayed shut. Her body glued to its place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She watched helplessly while Diego raised his hand to strike Alaric. Just when Josie thought she might have to watch her father die in front of her, someone snapped Diego’s neck from behind him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie recognized that person to be Sebastian, the person she least expected to see again. A small smirk formed on Sebastian’s face as he pushed Alaric into the last door.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Despite her blank expression outside, Josie had a wave of relief. Sebastian’s appearance also saved her the trouble of worrying about her father being left as the anchor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So,” he crouched down beside her. “How exactly do we do this?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You touch me and become the anchor.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay, um…” Sebastian looked as though he had trouble processing how the magic worked. He dismissed his thoughts with a shake of his head and warily raised his hand near Josie’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can you tell your sister… something a better man would say?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie simply nodded in acknowledgment. As Sebastian placed his hand on her shoulder, Josie felt the magic move towards the external body. The bright light beneath her started to encompass her, blinding any sort of sight she had. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>MG was shaking Josie back to reality when the light disappeared. Josie found herself back in the football field, still crouched down. </p><p> </p><p>Josie clutched the back of her head. There was a steady but fast-paced thumping inside her skull. Her mind was still recovering from the aftermath of going through a memory deeply stored in her subconscious. </p><p> </p><p>Once Josie had enough energy to focus on her surroundings, she ended up lost in what was happening as well. Lizzie was staring at her, half expecting and half worried. Kaleb and the others were trying to salvage the play. The referee whistled the score for the opposing team. </p><p> </p><p>MG offered Josie a hand to help her up. For the first time for the whole game, Lizzie didn’t look as concerned with winning. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened there?” Lizzie asked. Both of them winced when it came out too hostile than Lizzie intended.</p><p> </p><p>Josie tried to shrug off any remnants of disorientation she had. “I just got lost in my thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Josie wanted was to cause more trouble than they already had. She assumed that it might be a side effect of doing a head dive into her own subconscious. It was <em> her </em>plan. She was the one who decided to put herself in danger with it. </p><p> </p><p>“That was clearly more than being ‘lost in your thoughts’!” Lizzie argued, following Josie as she (slightly) stomped off.</p><p> </p><p>“Jo, we can have someone substitute for you,” MG offered while trying to ease the tension between the two.</p><p> </p><p>She could already feel it. The guilt building up inside of her. Josie hated feeling this way. They didn’t have time for her guilt-tripping herself when they had to bring Landon back and stop the Necromancer. <em> Both of which was partially her fault. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Josie! We need to talk about what happened!”</p><p> </p><p>Without Lizzie specifying what they needed to talk about, they both knew what was lingering in between them. The Merge.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about.” </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Josie’s words feel like an assurance for her own guilt rather than Lizzie’s concern. Josie hoped Lizzie would let it go. If she said she was fine. Then <em> she was fine. </em>No explanation needed. Josie didn’t need her twin to shoulder her guilt atop of everything else Lizzie might be going through.</p><p> </p><p>There was no denying both Josie and Lizzie had been enough trauma for someone their age to last them a lifetime. But that was what came with being supernaturals. </p><p> </p><p>The referee whistled again to signal the start of the play before Lizzie could put in another word. Josie heard Lizzie mutter a spell under her breath as the opponent’s quarterback pulled her arm back to throw the ball.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Misce scopum.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie recognized the spell to be an illusion spell meant to disorient the victim and mix up their vision so they would miss their target. But what confused her was how the girl was still able to throw the ball with a perfect spin, landing right in the hands of her teammate. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was worried that Lizzie was getting distracted by her. Which was what she was trying to avoid in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with your magic?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was uncharacteristically silent beside her, deep in thought. Josie lightly shook Lizzie’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I okay? I’ve been asking you all day if you were okay,” Lizzie looked at her, annoyance and concern etched into her face. “And all day you have been avoiding my question. So I guess <em> I’m fine. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The way Lizzie uttered her last words felt mocking. Josie had a feeling Lizzie might be taking a jab at her go-to response that she had been using whenever anyone asked her <em> that </em>question. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie hoped Lizzie would let it go. Josie hoped that she would stop blaming herself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the truth. What else do you want me to say?” Josie kept a fixed expression in an attempt to convince her twin. But she couldn’t stop her lip from quivering.</p><p> </p><p>Being frank, Josie knew the answer to her own question. She knew that Lizzie wanted her to open up instead of bottling everything up inside. The thing is that was the only way she knew how to help others. If she mixed her feelings with helping her friends, Josie knew it would only make things complicated and messy.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know that’s not the truth! I know what you’re feeling!” Lizzie shouted back at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josie hoped Lizzie would let it go. Josie hoped that she would stop blaming herself. Josie hoped she still had more places in her head to store the rest of her feelings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But then she snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what I’m feeling!” Josie’s body grew taut as she felt each word stabbing her body.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stepped back as if trying to regain her composure. Which clearly fails when Lizzie ends up hissing back in frustration, “Then by all means, please enlighten me!”</p><p> </p><p>The Timberwolves’ team captain jogged towards them. “We’re kind of in the middle of a game,” she tried in an effort to stop the obvious tension between the twins.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffed and faced her. “No shit, Sherlock.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie could still hear the game ongoing behind them. The rest of their teammates were busy with the play. </p><p> </p><p>“We can call a timeout if you guys need to talk things out,” the Timberwolves’ quarterback joined them. Josie faced the quarterback and was surprised to see the latter’s eyebrows dipped in concern as opposed to the mischievous look she had during the game.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie started arguing with the two, while Josie ended up blurring their voices into the background. She walked away from the scene, needing to get away. Go somewhere. Anywhere was fine, really. She just needed to get away from everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Josie felt the distorted voices, the emotions swelling up inside of her, the pounding on her skull, too overwhelming. She swore she felt one person looking at her amidst the chaos. The stare was practically burning through her skull.</p><p> </p><p>She followed her instincts to find Hope standing up, fists balled up. Josie’s eyes naturally let itself look at the person beside Hope. It was him. The boy she hurt last year. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt pulled into another vision. Except this time it didn’t feel like a memory. The sky was red as blood, everyone on the field staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>The only person that wasn’t looking at her was the boy. Josie found herself uttering the words to a spell. Just as he was about to throw the ball, she heard the crack as the bone snapped, his forearm bending itself.</p><p> </p><p>“It was only a matter of time.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark version of herself was standing in front of her. She wore a smug smile that taunted Josie. Josie could smell smoke from afar. It wasn’t a problem to find the source of the smell when she saw the school in total flames. </p><p> </p><p>“You may not be evil, but you’ll always have me in you. Hidden behind all your inhibitions. You can’t avoid magic forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt all the air taken from her lungs. She started to lose her breath as she tried to open her mouth to say something. Before Josie could respond, she felt a strong force hit her on the side of her head. She felt herself losing consciousness as she fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Rafael buried himself in books as he took company in the silence surrounding the Old Mill. Sometimes, he would hear the cheers from the football game happening. </p><p> </p><p>All the stories had the same point. Arthur gets a sword from the stone, becomes King, gets a new sword with the help of Merlin in finding the Lady of the Lake, has to give back the sword. Rafael wishes there was some kind of form of supernatural Google aside from all the books they had at the library. It would have saved him the time from reading through all these books.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael rubbed his eyes, setting down the book. He knew that deep inside, Doctor Saltzman didn’t fully believe that there was a way to bring Landon back. Lizzie acted oblivious to it, and no one else seemed to care. Except for Hope, but she was also busy trying to make sure the twins were safe aside from.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael wanted to be angry. He wanted to scold all of them for not putting in enough effort. But he knew they had enough reason to doubt the possibility of Landon coming back.</p><p> </p><p>It was all in a prophecy. As far as Rafael knew, prophecies were fulfilled no matter how much the heroes fought against fate. But the prophecy didn’t mention that Landon wouldn’t be able to come back. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it might be stupid to put so much faith into a loophole that probably didn’t exist, Rafael had to. For Landon’s sake. And for his own. </p><p> </p><p>Landon had been the only person aside from Cassie that Rafael had opened himself up to. Moving from foster home to foster home didn’t give him much to believe in. It was always going to go sideways one way or another. There wasn’t a point in hoping for anything better.</p><p> </p><p>But he and Landon had been the exception. Both of them ended up finding themselves with a home in the school. Something that Rafael didn’t think was possible. To actually find a home. Somewhere he could stay without the fear of being shipped off to another place because of a petty school fight.</p><p> </p><p>If that was possible, Rafael thought it was safe to have faith that there was something better coming up after everything. Without anything to put his faith in, Rafael thought he would still be lost just like how he was in foster care.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Saltzman slamming into the box outside the Old Mill snapped Rafael out of his thoughts. A skeleton warrior followed after, making its way towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael stood up and ran towards Doctor Saltzman, helping him up. “Hey, Rafael. I’m assuming you get the message that we have another Malivore monster on our hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Rafael nodded in reply as his eyes glowed yellow. He sighed as he faced the monster, preparing his stance, ready to fight.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When Josie regained consciousness, she saw Hope, Lizzie, Jade, MG, the referee, and the two other girls gathered in a circle above her. They all had worry glazed over their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Waves of pain hit her skull, causing a searing headache. Josie raised a hand to her head to try and ease the pain, only to wince when she touched her left temple. She forced her head to look to the side where her head was pounding. It took a while for Josie’s eyes to focus on the object in front of her. After a couple of seconds, she was able to recognize it as a football.</p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned as Hope and Lizzie helped her to her feet. She stumbled back a bit while trying to regain her balance. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what happened?” Josie was all she was able to ask (or could think to ask at the moment). </p><p> </p><p>Hope kept her tight hold on Josie’s hand, in case Josie felt dizzy again. “You got hit in the head with a football.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt a bit stupid for asking something with such an obvious answer. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>She avoided her friends’ eyes, still feeling embarrassed. Josie bit her lip to get a coppery taste after. Josie felt something dripping down from her nose. </p><p> </p><p>MG and Jade close their eyes and distance themselves. Josie lifts a finger to her face only to find out she was having a nosebleed. To Josie’s relief, the blood wasn’t the usual black color she would get from black magic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That doesn’t make it any less dangerous, Josie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you bring her to the nurse?” The referee asked - more of instructed - Hope. He eyed the rest of them after, all of them being players (except for Jade) in the game. </p><p> </p><p>Hope simply nodded and let Josie lean on her for support. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the school was slow and quiet. Hope didn’t want to push Josie but she wanted to know what happened. <em> No, of course she knew what happened. </em>It was more of wanting to know what happened to Josie. </p><p> </p><p>Josie completely lost herself, staring at Hope and Ethan. At the time, Hope started getting self-conscious, wondering if Josie was examining them. She didn’t want Josie to think she was bouncing off to another relationship after Landon.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Hope realized Josie wasn’t looking at her at all. Rather she had her gaze fixated on Ethan. Hope saw the fear in Josie’s eyes. But she couldn’t understand why.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had a feeling the nosebleed wasn’t from the football (or the possible concussion).</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s brows furrow together at Hope’s questions. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question?”</p><p> </p><p>A half-smile finds its way on Hope’s lips. <em> Josie did have a point. </em>“I mean what happened in your head,” she clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked like your mind was somewhere else,” Hope continues. </p><p> </p><p>She notices Josie gulp, glancing down at the ground. Hope got a bit scared that Josie was getting stuck in thoughts again. Josie stops walking. She lets go of Hope only to sway as her sense of balance fails her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope quickly took Josie’s arm and put it around her shoulder to help the latter stable herself. Josie’s scent hits her as she does this. She gets a whiff of vanilla with a small lingering of sweat and a flower-scented perfume. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember everything,” Josie tells her in a small voice. “When I was <em> her </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looks up at Josie to see her biting her lip. (Hope noticed it was a habit of Josie’s for whenever she was nervous)</p><p> </p><p>“It’s horrible. And terrifying…” Josie trails off. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like I’m watching a horror movie from inside my own head. I could see everything she, <em> I </em>, was doing. But I couldn’t stop it,” Josie’s voice shakes as she explained everything to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Hope stayed quiet, letting Josie talk. She took the time to process what Josie was going through and be there for Josie. They both grew quiet, waiting for the other to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hope blurts out, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Josie pouts at Hope, very clearly confused. “What are you sorry for?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that. And I’m sorry I couldn’t find a way to help you sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hope. You already did so much to help me, and Lizzie, and Dad. You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at Hope sternly. Even with the seriousness in Josie’s face, Hope could still see the love in Josie’s eyes. The same love she has in her eyes when looking at her friends and family. </p><p> </p><p>Hope wouldn’t admit it but she was envious sometimes. Because despite everything, Josie still has so much capability in her to love. Love had always made Hope feel vulnerable. Seeing Josie love so willingly made her wonder if Josie also felt vulnerable when loving someone. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for a lot of things also. Like breaking that boy’s arm,” Josie sighs as she goes through the memory again.</p><p> </p><p>Only one boy with a broken arm strikes Hope’s memory. “Ethan?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s his name?” Josie asked. “The one sitting beside you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jo,” Hope tries to reassure Josie, despite the lingering thought of Josie being the cause of Ethan losing her scholarship. It doesn’t take a second for Hope to dismiss the thought. Josie would never do something like that on purpose. For the most part, Hope blamed Professor Vardemus - wait, no, Clarke - for it.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed at the word. “‘Fine.’ I’d probably be able to buy myself a Porsche if I had a dollar for each time I said that word.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hope and Josie start walking again. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s been asking me if I’m okay. I just keep telling them ‘I’m fine.’ It’s the only way to get them off my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, they’re always going to be on your back about this because they’re your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just too overwhelming right now. I don’t need to be another burden to their problems.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Hope’s turn to look at Josie sternly. She turns Josie so that they’re facing each other, both arms holding Josie’s so that she wouldn’t fall. “You are not a burden, Jo. They’re only being like that because they care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s tiring to always hear it every time someone talks to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope chuckles softly. “Welcome to the club. Based on my experience, not that fun to be on the receiving end when you just want to save others. But it’s good to listen to them every once in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie lets out a breath. She knows Hope is right. Hope usually is always right. But it was hard to be on the receiving end. <em> She </em>was supposed to be the one fixing people’s problems, not the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being so hard on yourself,” Hope smiles at Josie. </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s lips quirk up to a smile of their own. “I’ll stop when you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s eyes glint with amusement as she laughs. “Then we both have a long way to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Their heartfelt moment was cut short by a loud roar echoing through the woods. Hope and Josie exchange glances before rushing to the source of the sound. </p><p> </p><p>The two find themselves at the Old Mill, Alaric and Rafael fending off a skeleton warrior. “What the hell is this?” Hope shouts at the two men. </p><p> </p><p>“Draugr. Ancient Norse zombie warrior,” Alaric utters in between hits. He uses the wooden plank to block the monster’s attacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Malivore,” Rafael finishes while bashing the head of the monster. Hope huffs as she judges the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Fire usually does the trick,” Josie suggested. Hope nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Hope waits expectantly for Josie to siphon off her for them to cast a spell but nothing happens. Josie realizes once Hope looks at her, waiting for Josie to do something. “Oh, I… um… I don’t have my siphoning power.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I stored it in a coin that I left in my room and I made it into a ring but it’s game day so I didn’t wear it,” Josie started to ramble.</p><p> </p><p>“A little help here?” Alaric raised his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes at him. “Why don’t you drop the sass?”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her annoyance, Hope still muttered the spell under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Incendo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton warrior monster roared as it burned, the bones transforming into a pile of ashes. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie felt her anxiety grow the longer her sister didn’t come to their room. The game ended in disaster, not just because of a fight she may or may not have started (in her defense, one of the Timberwolves dropped a comment about Josie and Lizzie being the same level of crazy).</p><p> </p><p>The door opening a little bit made Lizzie jump off her bed. She ran towards the door, already ready to hug her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank God, you’re - Hope Mikaelson?”</p><p> </p><p>The tribrid seemed surprised herself to see Lizzie. Lizzie crosses her arms and throws Hope a flat glare. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope remains firm in her place, but her face etched with concern. When Hope doesn’t answer, Lizzie lets out a scoff. “Aren’t you supposed to be coming up with one of your usual ‘I’m unique but that’s the reason I have to die every time I face a monster’ plans to save Frodo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I was just checking to see if Josie got back from the nurses’ office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I do not need to be an audience to any of your canoodling with my sister,” Lizzie’s nose scrunched in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes at Lizzie’s dramatics. “Can I wait inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Lizzie mumbled but still steps aside to welcome Hope in. The twins’ bedroom had a smell of the vanilla Hope recognized on Josie along with cinnamon and dewy scent of plants near the window. Hope sat down on one of the beds while Lizzie sat across her on the other bed. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Josie?” Lizzie asked. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s holding up,” Hope smiled at Lizzie to reassure the latter. “A bit shaken up but still holding up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to push her. I wanted to make sure she was okay… I just want to be there for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie hated this. She hated feeling like her sister was pushing her away the more she tried to be by her side. Lizzie knew Josie wasn’t doing it fully on purpose. They both had their own tendencies and coping methods. She just wished it wasn’t this hard. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of how it must’ve been tiring for Josie to always keep up with her starts to plague Lizzie’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“And you can be there for her by letting her take her own time to open up. She’ll do it when she knows she’s ready. Josie just doesn’t want to add up to the rest of the chaos happening right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie chuckles a bit, trying to release some of her anxiety. “Josie and her weird way of showing she loves someone. Not that I have any right to judge.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish it was that easy to love,” Hope sighed as she let herself zone out a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you love Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope grew flustered with the sudden confrontation. “O-of course I do! It’s just I can’t fully love him until I’m sure he’s safe,” Hope let out a resigned sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? Your whole martyr complex is all because you love Landon and everyone else you have in your life,” Lizzie scoffed. “The way you’re so oblivious because of all your brooding baffles me.”</p><p> </p><p>A knock disturbed them, Josie cautiously opening the door. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was already past curfew by the time Alaric had gotten back to his office. He and Rafael had finished cleaning up the ashes of the Draugr by sunset. It also included dumping the ashes into the lake to make sure there wasn’t much of a chance the monster would resurrect. Rafael insisted he would stay by the Old Mill while Alaric went ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric decided he had enough surprises for today and just wanted to get a drink. Unfortunately, another surprise was already waiting for him inside his office.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric jumped at the voice. “Caroline!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde vampire only had a look of annoyance all over her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Caroline sits down on the chair behind his desk. Alaric wondered if this was what students felt like when he called them to his office.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were still in Germany.”</p><p> </p><p>Caroline dismisses his confusion with a shrug of her shoulders. “I compelled a pilot to let me on the next flight to Virginia after our call this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand?” Alaric asked indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>“People can keep things from others if they want to,” Caroline deadpans. “But of course you would know all about that.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Rafael had been packing up the books he brought with him from this morning when he heard a rustle in the woods. He quickly turned around, his eyes darting to every corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there?” Rafael raised his voice.</p><p> </p><p>A bright light shone through the woods. Rafael had to squint his eyes to get a proper look. A man somewhere around his forties emerged from the trees, holding a ball of light in his hand. He was clad in a dress-like garment and wrapped in a cloak. </p><p> </p><p>“I appear to be lost,” the man smiled at Rafael. “Tell me, young man, where in England am I?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For now we see in a mirror indirectly, but then we will see face to face. Now I know in part, but then I will know fully, just as I have been fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope was sitting down by the table in her bedroom. Alyssa Chang still hadn’t been back to their room, from what she could tell. Hope had her diary open on a blank page, but she didn’t know what to write. </p><p> </p><p>She looked around her room for an inspiration of some sorts. Hope’s eyes landed on the corkboard above the table. She scanned the pictures that were arranged in a somewhat orderly manner (it was more somewhere in between a pattern and just randomness). </p><p> </p><p>Hope recognizes how her heart’s pace starts to change. The feeling was familiar to her. It always felt as if it might knock her breathless. </p><p> </p><p>Her pen finally touches the page as she figures out what to write. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like always, today I was afraid someone was going to leave me. I hate it when someone leaves. I built all these walls after my parents’ deaths so I wouldn’t have to go through the same pain again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope looks up at the room that she remembered being surprised to. Josie and Landon had redecorated after she went back to school, but even that felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, it’s inevitable. I have to accept that there will always be someone that I’m afraid to lose. It’s what we're meant to have as human beings, anyway. Connections and social relationships and all that. Love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pictures with her family strike her eye. Hope thought she would never be able to see any remembrance of her family after she asked Alaric to burn everything she owned when she jumped into Malivore. Thankfully, when Aunt Freya visited her, she had also brought along some extra copies of the pictures she had with her family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love is universal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope was only nine years old in one of the pictures. Her mother’s hand rested on her shoulder while her father held her hand. Her aunts and uncles were there also, all of them having a stoic expression (with the exception of her aunts that had a hint of a smile). The next one she saw was with her parents, sitting outside the entrance of a house. </p><p> </p><p>Pictures of Josie fooling around with MG during a football game and the boys striking serious poses made her laugh softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love doesn’t have to be limited to someone you have romantic feelings for. Love is always going to be there, with the people you surround yourself with, whether you like it or not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of Landon actually dead plague her head again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It makes you vulnerable. Love can make you foolish. Putting all your faith and hope into the smallest thread of possibility you can find.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She knew she would never have been prepared to lose Landon. Hope had trusted the universe would give her one chance to have someone she loved stay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I feel like a fool, to be honest. I don’t even know how to fix it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked back up at the pictures. Josie and Lizzie posing for the camera in their room, her at nine years old with her mom, Aunt Freya and her mid-laugh as the camera took a candid shot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But they do say love endures all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope thinks of how her family has always fought to surround her with love. Of how much she loves her friends enough to throw herself into Malivore. </p><p> </p><p>The prophecy still rests on her mind. “The greatest destroyer is love,” she whispered to herself. <em> They never said what love destroys exactly, </em>Hope thought. Maybe love might end up being the answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it all comes down to a choice. On whether we choose to let this love be our drive towards a better day. Or to destroy any hope we have.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope closed her diary and let out a sigh as she turned off the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope’s vital connection to faith and love is that both of the latter concepts provide the believer with a “confident hope.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope had left them after Josie had arrived. But not before asking if Josie didn’t have a concussion. Josie joked that she could still tell Hope was in front of her and could definitely still count her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Josie took a deep breath before starting. “I haven’t been totally okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stayed silent, which was something Josie didn’t expect. Her sister looked at her, waiting patiently for Josie to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“I hoped that I could avoid talking about this. I wished I could say that it wasn’t me hurting all those people.”<br/><br/>“But that <em> wasn’t </em>you, Jo. It was whatever the dark magic did to your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was still a part of me, Lizzie,” Josie visibly shuddered as she got the words out. “There was still this part of me that enjoyed it. A part of me was willing to kill you to survive the Merge.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s stomach starts churning, feeling like she might throw up from the thought. She felt so selfish for letting those thoughts exist in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie moves closer to Josie. “You can’t spend all your time taking care of me. You need to take care of yourself also.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s hands find Josie’s cold fingertips underneath the loose sleeves of the hoodie Josie threw on before going to the nurse’s office. She holds Lizzie’s hands tightly, feeling the warmth against her own cold hands. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of what I’m meant to do as your twin, dummy,” Josie chuckled despite the tears starting to glaze over her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie let Josie’s head rest on her shoulder. “I thought we agreed on no more codependency.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. The still air was waiting for one of them to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you feel like a ticking time bomb.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I get why you wouldn’t stop asking me if I was okay. I would probably do the same if I were you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make up for always being the selfish sister,” Lizzie brings their intertwined hands closer to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to prove I could be strong. That I am strong. Even if I don’t have magic,” Josie felt her tears start to stain the fabric of Lizzie’s shirt. She raised her free hand to wipe her eyes on the hoodie’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me be strong,” the plea left Josie’s lips in a soft and mellow whisper. That was all she was able to choke out before letting herself break down. Josie found it slightly funny, how Lizzie was supposedly the selfish one, but Josie had never felt more selfish in her entire life.</p><p> </p><p>She felt selfish for wanting to hurt someone. For wanting to stop trying for once. Josie’s intuition was telling her the universe might fall apart if she stopped fixing everyone’s problems. But this one time, Josie wanted a break from all of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie heard her sister’s breath hitch against her shoulder. Before she knew it, her own tears were falling. “Strong means fighting. It’s hard and it’s painful. And it’s everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie lifts her head to look at Josie. The latter moved her chin to face her. “It’s what we have to do. And we can do it together.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls Josie into a hug. The twins stayed in that position for a while until Lizzie let go.</p><p> </p><p>"How about this? I teach you to be a little selfish sometimes and you can help me <em> a little </em>selfless."</p><p> </p><p>Josie's lips form into a pout as she raises her brow at Lizzie. "Just a little?"</p><p> </p><p>"Depends on my mood," Lizzie shrugged, making both of them laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"So do we have a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie held out her pinky finger. Josie had a tired smile but she still felt better than before. She felt herself able to breathe after the longest time of forcing herself to keep up the strong front. </p><p> </p><p>Josie intertwines their pinkies. "Deal."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“And what, again, are you going to do with the black magic?” Chad scratched the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The Necromancer groaned in exasperation at the nth time of explaining himself. “I’m going to use it to raise Malivore.”</p><p> </p><p>Chad shook his head, not bothering to try and understand it anymore. “I’m still confused about how all this magic works, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The Necromancer rolled his eyes. He looked down on the black pit, surrounded by candles. He started uttering the spell, his voice growing louder as he got deeper into the spell. The Necromancer felt the dark magic flowing into the pit and creating a cold air in the crypt. </p><p> </p><p>The pit morphed into a semblance of a face, emerging from the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 3 and 4 definitely ended up longer than i expected lol</p><p>~~~</p><p>follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. where there's no shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Then why are you crying?” Josie’s eyes were wide with concern and curiosity as she looked at her mom. </p><p>Caroline dwells for a while, thinking of a simple answer. But even she couldn’t come up with any way to explain everything she was feeling. She settles on what she thinks was the best way to describe it to the twins. “Because I lost a lot of people I love. And I miss them.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a bit more mundane than your usual legacies happenings i guess (??)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> As dramatic as it sounded, Josie learned at a very young age how selfish the universe could be even towards those with the biggest hearts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was during a night when she and Lizzie should have been asleep already. Both of them didn’t have much understanding of how the world works, considering they’ve only spent a little more than five years in it. As far as they knew, they could get what they wanted as long as they behaved.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie and Lizzie were sneaking into the kitchen to grab some chocolates while their parents were asleep. They had it all planned. They would wait for their dad to leave after tucking them in then spend an hour waiting before going out of their room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything was going according to plan. That is until they heard muffled sobs and occasional wheezing from their mother’s room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The twins exchanged looks, deciding whether they should avoid getting caught or risk everything to check on their mom. After a couple of hushed whispers, Josie convinced Lizzie that checking on their mom was more important than getting chocolate (and that they only needed to take a peek and not get caught at all). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What they didn’t expect to see was their mom crying.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their mom always had this smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes that Lizzie aspired to have by the time she was in her teens. Lizzie saw her mother as the epitome of what it meant to live life to the fullest. Her mom had the youthful beauty that would make other moms jealous and maturity within the bold attitude. Not to mention her mom was already successful with starting her own school.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What Josie wanted to have was her mom’s ability to just care for anyone. She always helped the students at school feel at home, both those around her and Lizzie’s age and the older students. Josie wanted to have that ability to just be open and there for people. To be so strong and caring.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie found it amusing honestly. Her mom was always so caring towards them and her name was Caroline (she also heard Aunt Bonnie and Aunt Elena call her mom Care every so often). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And yet to see her so disheveled. All they could register was their mom being a mess while hugging her pillow for dear life. They didn’t understand why their mom was crying but they wanted to get back at whoever made their mom cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline heard the door squeak and instantly wiped her eyes. Even with her blurry vision, she could make out the two heads peeking through the small opening from the door.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi, you two,” Caroline sniffled back the remaining tears. “What are you doing out of bed so late?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On a regular night, Caroline might have given the girls a small scolding then read them a fairy tale to get them to go back to sleep. But she didn’t really have the energy for all that tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The twins tiptoed into the room, judging whether their mom was about to scold them or not. Caroline noticed the hesitation in their steps so she gestured for them to sit beside her. Josie and Lizzie automatically ran towards their mother’s sides and hugged her as tight as they could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who made you cry, mommy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline smiled at Lizzie’s question. Lizzie had always been quick to start a fight if someone messed with Josie so it wasn’t a surprise that she would do the same for her mother. “No one, sweetie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then why are you crying?” Josie’s eyes were wide with concern and curiosity as she looked at her mom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline dwells for a while, thinking of a simple answer. But even she couldn’t come up with any way to explain everything she was feeling. She settles on what she thinks was the best way to describe it to the twins. “Because I lost a lot of people I love. And I miss them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is Uncle Stefan one of them?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, he is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie was stuck in a pout while blankly looking at the space in front of her. “I miss him too, mommy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She ruffled Josie’s hair and released the long overdue sigh. Lizzie on the other hand has her face contorted to a confused expression. “That’s unfair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline raised her eyebrows at Lizzie’s reply. “What do you mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mommy doesn’t deserve to be sad. And the world shouldn’t hurt mommy, or take people away from her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie nodded in agreement as Caroline looked at her daughter who was trying to process everything. “Well, the world’s unfair.” </em>
</p><p><em> The immense feelings that drowned her made it tempting to shut everything out. It wasn’t noticeable on some days and felt excruciatingly heavy on others. Because the world </em>is <em>unfair. The number of times she wanted to curse at the universe passed the number of fingers she had on her hands.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Caroline had considered it sometimes. Turning her humanity off. On those days when there was the familiar weight on her chest holding her down. The days when it hurt so much she thought she couldn’t breathe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The weight had devoured her once, when her mother died. The whole bliss of not having to care at all, to even feel that weight. No responsibilities plaguing her mind at every second. The grief going away in an instant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet this time was different. Because she had Josie and Lizzie.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But the world was kind enough to give me both of you,” Caroline kissed both of their foreheads and pulled them closer to her. “And that’s why I’m working hard to make sure both of you get the better side of things.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re at peace now, sweetie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie’s brows furrowed as she tried to register what her mom meant by that. Josie let out a small sniffle, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “Don’t cry, mommy. You have us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And you have me too,” Caroline gently wiped off the tears from Josie’s face with her thumb. “They’re happy now. Being at peace is a good thing for them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline took a deep breath to compose herself. “How about this? I’ll cook up some pancakes then read you guys a story if you promise to go to sleep right after.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll even put some chocolates and whipped cream,” Caroline added playfully. “So do we have a deal?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie and Lizzie nodded at each other before answering in sync. “Deal!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Punchbuggy!” Lizzie hit Josie’s shoulder and ran off towards the door. “No take backs!” she stuck her tongue out at Josie before going off to the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie leaped off her mother’s lap to chase after her twin. “No fair!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie woke up to the light knocking on the door. Lizzie was still barely awake, a small groan the only sign of her consciousness. Josie tried her best to twist her head to check the clock by the bedside without moving her twin’s arm that was wrapped idly around her torso. </p><p>The clock showed that it was only half past six in the morning, leading to Josie going back to her former state of being half-asleep. A knock that followed a minute after seemed to think otherwise. </p><p>“It’s too early for school, Dad!” Josie shouted at the door before pulling the covers towards her. Lizzie grumbled in reply as she pulled the covers back over herself. </p><p>Another knock persisted at the door. </p><p>“Piss off, Hope!” Lizzie took her turn shouting at the door. “We don’t have time for your superhero antics! I need my beauty sleep!”</p><p>Instead of a knock, the creak of the door opening alerted both the twins. “Not the greeting I was expecting, but does it help if I have gifts?”</p><p>The twins bolted up from their positions on the bed at the familiar voice. “Mom?”</p><p>Both Josie and Lizzie ran to greet their mom, causing Caroline to choke out a laugh in the tight hug the twins had her trapped in. Once they released their mom from the hug, Caroline put out two boxes in front of them. </p><p>Lizzie grabbed the lavender box in front of her almost instantly. Josie snickered as she remembered how Lizzie was always the most eager to open presents when they were kids. The contents of the box was a simple silver necklace, with a matching light purple gem attached to it. </p><p>“Amethyst,” Caroline explains. “Soothes irritability, balances mood swings, and dispels anger, rage, fear, and anxiety. Of course, with a little spell on it to help balance one’s mind and organize their thoughts.”<br/>
<br/>
Lizzie went straight towards the mirror to try on the necklace. Caroline shrugged at Josie while the latter watched her sister’s new fixation on the jewelry’s place on her neck. “At least that’s what I was told.”</p><p>“Why don’t you open yours?”</p><p>Josie opened her yellow box to find gold dangling earrings with what looked like obsidian stones hanging off it. </p><p>“Where there’s no shadows,” Caroline mutters.</p><p>Josie looked at her mother in both confusion and curiosity.</p><p>“They said it helped bring out the wearer from the shadows,” her mother elaborated. “I also thought you’d like something that you could easily pair with anything.”</p><p>“I love it, Mom,” Josie looked at the earrings in its simple beauty. “Thank you.”</p><p>Caroline clasped her hands together once Lizzie was finished looking at the necklace (for a good couple of minutes at that note). “So I’ve excused both of you from school today since we need to have a long overdue girls’ day out. We could go to the mall after catching up at breakfast. I’ll even cook some pancakes.”</p><p>The question was still on the back of both the twins’ thoughts. They were both thinking about it, especially with their mom’s unannounced visit. Lizzie, of course, was the one to throw out the question. </p><p>“When are you leaving <em> again </em>?”</p><p>The word ‘again’ sent a pang through Caroline’s heart. Even if she was busy trying to find a solution to the Merge, she still didn’t think it was enough of an excuse to be absent most of the year. Although she and the twins did have their yearly Europe vacations together, it still didn’t stop her from feeling guilty. And she knew well enough that two to three months together each year didn’t make up for the amount of time she was away.</p><p>“That’s undecided.”<br/>
<br/>
Both Josie and Lizzie’s eyebrows raise (synchronously even, something Caroline found amusing yet somewhat disturbing of how in sync the twins were) at the ambiguous answer.</p><p>Caroline's lips curved up into a smile. “I thought I could stay here at Mystic Falls for a while. I need a change of scenery anyway.”</p><p>Before the twins could answer, Caroline was already on her way out of the room. “Let’s meet for breakfast in fifteen minutes?” </p><p>Caroline has a quick doubt of whether she could finish the pancakes in that short amount of time without making a mess in the kitchen. “Or make that thirty.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie bit into the pancakes to get the same fluffiness she always loved when she was a kid (even if she was eating a vegan version of those pancakes). </p><p>“These taste divine,” Lizzie voiced out her praise for their mom's cooking with her mouth still partially full. Caroline hands Lizzie a tissue to wipe off some of the whipped cream and chocolate syrup that was on the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Of course, Lizzie. I'm the one who made them.”</p><p>After Lizzie had finished chewing, she smirked at her mom. “So aren't we all technically the same age now?”</p><p>Josie rolled her eyes at her sister's question. Lizzie had practically been waiting for this moment ever since they found out her mom was a seventeen-year old vampire that never ages. </p><p>“Maybe this time people will think we're triplets.”</p><p>Josie thinks of how everyone used to look at the three of them weirdly when she and Lizzie were kids. She vaguely remembers hearing some of the moms at her old school talking about Caroline being one of those popular high school girls that get knocked up. Of course, she didn't understand what they meant by that. But when she found out the meaning of those comments and remembered what she heard before, she wanted to take a drive back to her old school and teach them a lesson (and of course she couldn't do that because one, she was ten years old; two, she couldn't fully control her powers yet; and three, her parents would kill her).</p><p>Now that Josie and Lizzie were teenagers, most people would do a double-take whenever they called Caroline 'Mom' in public. Many would end up asking how their mom kept her youthful look without a sign of aging and comment that the three of them could pass as sisters. </p><p>Caroline scoffs at Lizzie's suggestion. “I already have a handful with twins, what more if I had to be sisters with you two?” She took a playful jab to taunt Lizzie.</p><p>Lizzie let out an overexaggerated gasp in reply while Caroline laughed. Josie simply scoffed but allowed a small smile to find its way to her face. </p><p>“But,” Caroline starts to defend herself from Lizzie's slightly accusatory glare. “I would rather be your mom than anything else in the world.”</p><p>Josie appreciates how her mom always had this unique dynamic with them. It was blurred along the lines of Caroline trying to be a 'cool mom' but still having the protectiveness any mother would have. Of course, conversations with Caroline as of lately have been more on the 'cool mom' side.</p><p>That also meant shameless and straightforward conversation starters (but Josie had a feeling these were some of her mom's teenage side kicking in). </p><p>“So who are the new flings I've heard about recently?”</p><p>The question felt addressed more towards Lizzie than Josie. “I've heard of this <em> Sebastian </em>of yours before. What happened to him?”</p><p>Flashes of her moments with Sebastian (a lot were of them in the middle of heated make out sessions) made its way into Lizzie's thoughts. What followed was the same grief she felt after losing him.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” is all Lizzie could think to answer. </p><p>Josie notices her sister’s loss for words. She covers for her sister before her mom might push further. “He helped us leave the prison world.”</p><p>“Even if he did make it to Malivore in time, that means we shouldn’t remember him,” Lizzie dwells on the possibility.</p><p>Josie grabs Lizzie’s hand over the table. “Let’s focus on the bright side. Maybe he found his way to some other parallel reality.”</p><p>Lizzie sighs as she tries to get herself together. “Guess we have my bad taste in men to blame.”</p><p>“Then you have me to blame for that,” Caroline breaks the tense air with a slight chuckle. “I’ve had my fair share of questionable choices for boyfriends.”</p><p>Lizzie begins rambling about things like MG and Sebastian bamboozling her, some of their monster hunting adventures, and their unfortunate meeting with the infamous Kai Parker (which ends with Caroline dropping a pancake on the floor and a confrontation on why they interacted with him in the first place).</p><p>The whole scene felt mundane in all its entirety. Gossiping with their mom over breakfast, sharing a laugh every so often, commenting about their mom’s pancakes being the best. Of all the things that happened ever since Malivore came into the picture, it was these regular day-to-day events that Josie treasured most.</p><p>With magic and the supernatural being a norm in her life, indulging in the things that felt so human was refreshing. It felt like a breath of fresh air. It reminded her of the childhood innocence and naivety from before she knew what her powers meant for her and Lizzie.</p><p>“What about you, Josie? Weren’t you with Landon?”</p><p>Lizzie doesn’t even bother to hold back the scoff. “That garden gnome doesn’t deserve to be associated with my sister’s love life.”</p><p>“Lizzie!” Josie scolded her sister. “Don’t be mean.”</p><p>“He literally dumped you first thing when he came back,” Lizzie took a sip of coffee. “Anyone who dumps you in one speech doesn’t deserve my respect.”</p><p>“The person we should be talking about is our vampire Buffy that has recently found her way back into our lives. Very specifically Josie’s life.”</p><p>Josie choked on her water as she noticed her mother’s ears perk up. She could already imagine the blush creeping unto her cheeks. She already had a feeling of the questions her mom would ask to get all the details out of her.</p><p>“What’s her name?” Caroline asks innocently (but Josie knew otherwise). </p><p>“Jade.”</p><p>“Hmmm… sounds familiar.”</p><p>“Yeah, she used to go to our school but dad sent her to a prison world with her humanity off and then Josie turned her humanity back on and now she’s back and Josie can’t even hide how much she wants to pounce on her at any second,” Lizzie explained everything in one long sentence.</p><p>All Josie could do was gape at her sister. Even Caroline seemed to take a minute to process the summary that Lizzie provided.</p><p>“What?” Lizzie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “It’s the truth anyway. And a pretty good summary on my part.”</p><p>“Didn’t you use to follow her and her friends around all the time?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“Now it’s the other way around,” Lizzie said point-blank instead of letting Josie answer the question.</p><p>Caroline dismissed Josie’s flustered state with a wave of her hand. “It’s totally fine if you’re dating her, honey. I can’t be a hypocrite and comment on the age gap. I fell in love with a few centuries-old vampires in my time. </p><p>“You need something else to do aside from school. And I’d rather have you busy with her than putting yourself in danger,” Caroline added with a wink.</p><p>“Mom!” Josie was taken aback by both her sister’s and mom’s commentary on her love life. “There’s nothing going on between us!” </p><p>“Nothing doesn’t mean making out with each other or have sex dreams with the other,” Lizzie snarks at her sister’s attempt to avoid any confrontation.</p><p>“Says the one who kissed MG right before the Merge!” Josie glared at her sister but not being able to ignore the heat on her cheeks.</p><p>Lizzie gasped as she dramatically put her hand over her chest. “You’re not even supposed to remember that!”</p><p>“That’s literally one of the first things I remember along with my fight with Hope,” Josie huffed as she took another bite into her pancake.</p><p>“Here we go again with Hope! If you weren’t living in <em> My Babysitter’s a Vampire 2.0 </em>, I would think you’re in love with the resident three-in-one supernatural miracle child.”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with Hope!” Josie exclaimed. “We’re talking about your love life not mine! And it’s not like I forced you to kiss MG for the whole student body to see!”</p><p>“I think the two of you might be more than friends if you bothered to go through all those theatrics just for one kiss,” Caroline set down her fork as she stood up to get more pancakes.</p><p>“MOM!” Lizzie was horrified at her mom’s commentary. The warmth of embarrassment raised to her cheeks as Lizzie pictured the whole scene again in her head, some of the students hollering in the background.</p><p>“Friends! We’re just friends!” Technically speaking, MG was a friend even if she did have a crush on him.</p><p>
  <em> Having a crush doesn’t change anything about their friendship. Right? </em>
</p><p>Caroline simply laughed at her daughters’ banter with each other. “Okay, okay…” she grabbed Lizzie’s empty plate as well. “You know I totally support whatever you two have going with-”</p><p>“MOM!” Both the twins shouted in unison.</p><p>Josie catches the knowing smile Caroline sends her. It lasted only a millisecond and to those who didn’t really know her mom, it wouldn’t even have been noticeable. But Josie knew what it meant. As if it was some kind of secret language she and her mom always had. </p><p>Because as selfish as the universe can be, it had a way of giving the people you needed the most to survive amidst all the chaos it threw at you. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please, Mom!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline took another look at her exasperated daughter. “No, Josie. We can’t risk it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How come Lizzie gets to go with the other normal people to the therapist?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie was already flailing her arms around to try and prove her point to her mother. Usually with Lizzie around, she would act more poised and composed. Ever since Lizzie had her first episode, Josie had spent most of her time trying to keep the attention away from herself so that her parents could focus on helping Lizzie.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was for the best anyway. Josie would give the world to make sure Lizzie wouldn’t be ostracized from their group of friends because of the rumors going around about her being “witch bipolar”. She only had herself to blame for those rumors (which she didn’t start on purpose. Alyssa Chang had overheard her argument with Lizzie and spread it to the rest of the student body.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But there were a few things that she wanted for herself. And when she got the chance to try to convince her parents to let her have those things, she wasn’t going to live it down until she got them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lizzie was always the one to be more upfront about what she wanted. Sometimes she would end up being tactless in asking her parents. But for Josie, it was all about timing. Getting the right circumstance, the right situation, the right place, to align at the right time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It would help if her mom wasn’t being stubborn right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because, sweetie, there’s a therapist in that building who actually knows about the supernatural,” Caroline sighs as she took a right turn. Josie on the other hand leaned to the left as she took in the momentum of the turn. “Seatbelt, Josie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline remembered how it took them months before they could find a therapist that was already acquainted with the supernatural world. It was hard enough to find a therapist in this town, much more to find a supernatural one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie grabbed the seatbelt and put it over herself (all while sulking). “I just don’t understand why I can’t go! It’s just the same as any other school and there will be other kids there my age!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s too dangerous to risk,” Caroline tried to explain to her thirteen-year old daughter. If Caroline knew she was this persistent when she was Josie’s age, she would have understood before why her mom was always so exasperated at her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know how to control my powers, Mom,” Josie pouted at Caroline. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a signature, all part of the plan. While Lizzie threw herself head-first into situations, Josie always had a plan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This was the first step. Putting on the Josie pout™.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We can’t risk any magical accidents while you’re there. And the Japanese class for your age isn’t at the same time as Lizzie’s sessions.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The second step was setting up the deal. Playing down the right cards.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know how to take care of myself. I can take the bus going there and ride home with you and Lizzie after,” Josie looked at her mom straight in the eye, keeping her expression unreadable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know your father and I just want to make sure you girls are safe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The final step. Keeping the right image. Pulling at the right strings. It was usually different for each person. But there was always one string she could pull with her mom. As subtle as it is. The ‘living up to her full potential’ card. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s just…” Josie looked away before catching eye contact with her mom again. “I think I can be the smart and responsible young woman you want me to be if you let me go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline sighed in defeat. She knew how Josie was approaching this. It was the same trick she used on her own mom. Even sometimes to get Josie and Lizzie to clean their room or when they were kids. “So do you have any plan to confess to someone in Japanese?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie took it as a sign that her mom was allowing her to go to the Japanese language school she had been eyeing ever since she saw it when they picked up Lizzie. She felt the taste of victory on her lips despite her mom’s sudden question. “Why would you think that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Something I would do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie catches the knowing smile that Caroline sent her through the mirror. It was something unsaid between them. Even if Lizzie was a spitting image of Caroline down to the blonde hair and witty comebacks, Josie always thought she had this secret language with her mom. A sort of unsaid understanding between them. The smile meant something along the lines of “I trust you” and “We can keep this as a little secret from your dad.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline put on a shit-ass grin to match Josie’s smile. “Plus I’ve seen you eyeing Hope Marshall lately.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie’s smile almost instantly turns into a gawk at her mom’s blatant statement of her observations. Josie didn’t even think she was being that obvious with her (very little to non-existent) crush. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline remembers how she used to be annoyed with Klaus until she realized there was more to him than being the Big Bad Wolf. Even Hope reminded her of that same sensitive side Klaus had but never wanted to show to others. The side of Klaus that would do anything for his family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Quite a catch if you ask me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mom!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caroline smirks at Josie through the rearview mirror. Josie avoids Caroline’s eyes and keeps her arms crossed in front of her. But a smile tugs at Josie’s lips all the while. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie fixed her headband as she got out of the car. The sight of the mall felt unfamiliar after the eventful year she’s had. Especially with the mall being a bit farther off the main portion of the town made her visits less often. The cool wind signaling the transition towards spring hit her exposed skin from her denim shorts and v-neck top. </p><p>She heard the door closing on the other side of the car as her sister got off. Lizzie was clad in a striped cami and bell-bottom jeans. The twins start walking towards the mall entrance with their mother strolling behind them after locking the car. </p><p>The inside of the mall greets them with a whiff of the freshly stocked clothes on the racks of clothing stores and the distinct smell of the air from the mall’s filtered cooling system. An open area in the center of the mall was adorned with fake grass along the walkways and a fountain in the middle. A glass circular ceiling allowed the sunlight to shine on the pastel-colored divisions that made the mall look like a bunch of colorful buildings beside each other. </p><p>The stores were considerably empty, most of the teenagers who hung out there still in school. A couple of students and some adults roamed around, enjoying the peacefulness that was usually absent by the time the late afternoon. </p><p>“So, how about we go shopping then have lunch at the food court?” Caroline linked her arms with the twins. </p><p>Lizzie looked about ready to pounce unto the clothing racks once they got into the first shop. Josie strolled around for a bit grabbing some clothes along the way. The only other people in the store were some girls (Josie made a quick guess to think they were at least a year or two younger than her) giggling as they ran off to the fitting rooms. </p><p>Josie caught a black mesh laced long sleeved blouse with ruffles ending on the sleeves from the side of her eye. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’d like these please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie dropped all the items onto the counter in one flip of the basket, while her other hand held the drink she bought a while ago. Chad heaved the chandelier and curtains from behind him to the counter as well. The cashier gave her a one down of the whole look Josie was sporting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She couldn’t blame the cashier. Josie knew she would have looked better if only she had more time to snatch some of her clothes while everyone else was asleep. She had done a few trips to the school in a cloaking spell to grab some extra clothes after the whole fiasco she caused with the burning the building. But there was only so much time she had on her hands with all the Merge planning (and dealing with a very narcissistic Necromancer on the side. To think she had escaped one narcissist when she left school only to end up with another) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie looked sleep-deprived with a least a decent amount of makeup she tried to put on to cover the signs of tiredness. She could’ve easily fixed it with a small spell (dark magic, nonetheless) but she was planning to save most of her energy for the Merge.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She also needed the makeup to cover some of the dark veins that showed up on the sides of her face. It would have caught more attention than she would have liked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So for now, Josie had to settle for a black pullover hoodie with denim shorts.  </em>
</p><p>God, if Lizzie saw me right now, she’d probably think I was back to normal.</p><p>
  <em> Josie shoved back the thoughts into the hidden spots in her mind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Instead, she shifted her focus unto the cashier. She was around the same age as Josie. Probably one of the kids at the public school looking to gain some extra cash.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet she couldn't shake off the way the cashier was looking at her (or that she was devouring every detail of Josie’s appearance, as if trying to piece a puzzle together.) Josie took a sip from her fruit shake as she raised her eyebrow at the cashier.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you want a taste?” Josie made it a point to wink as if they were in on some inside joke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The cashier simply went on with her job and scanned the price tags for the items. Josie noted the light pink that started to stain the cashier's cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That will be 600 dollars.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She grabbed a couple of bills from her wallet. She could have a bunch of dark magic in her making her ‘evil’ but she still had the decency to pay with real money. Josie didn’t feel like having a couple of felonies distracting her from her true goal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She pushed the bags towards Chad, forcing him to carry everything. Josie flashed the cashier a wicked smile before leaving. “Thanks.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Josie felt a liquid rush from the side of her right ear. A headache followed soon after. She groaned as she wiped off the blood with the back of her hand. </p><p>The flashbacks came almost three times a day if she was lucky. Somewhere around five to seven at worst. Josie was able to catch up on almost everything that happened by now, with only a few patches in her memory left.</p><p>Most of the flashbacks were less eventful than the previous ones. Sometimes it was just how she would spend her past times away from the school. She couldn’t imagine herself doing the most human things while she was busy evil scheming. Josie honestly thought she would be spending most of the time doing crime or whatever evil thing she could have thought of at the time. </p><p>There were somewhere she felt at least a bit of control. It was usually during the more mundane experiences when her dark persona let down her barriers. It mostly lasted only a few seconds, maybe a minute or two at most. On the other hand, the big ones were the ones who took the biggest toll on her. The ones that were more pivotal in her dark self’s master plan.</p><p>Her coin ring felt heavy on her finger. Getting used to not having magic took a while, but she found it relaxing to be more human for once. It wasn’t really helpful with her magic classes though.</p><p>Before she could snap out of her reverie, a force from behind knocked the air out of her. Josie swiveled around to look at her sister. Lizzie had her free arm hanging over Josie’s shoulder as she pulled them to where their mom was waiting. </p><p>“Let’s go to the fitting rooms!”</p><p>Josie pouted at her sister, wiggling her way out of Lizzie’s hold. “I wasn’t done looking around yet.”</p><p>“You haven’t looked around enough?” Lizzie eyed the armful of clothes Josie was already carrying.</p><p>“You’re one to ask,” Josie gestured at the two baskets, full to the brim with clothes, that her sister was trying to carry in one hand. “Plus you’ll have mom to yourself for a while.”</p><p>“I thought we agreed I’ll teach you to be a bit selfish?”</p><p>“I am being selfish. By taking my time looking around instead of letting you lug me to the fitting rooms.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, dear sister. You do you.” Lizzie skipped over to the fitting rooms, calling their mom to come with her along the way.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I have a plan.”</p><p>Caroline took her eyes off her phone to look at her daughter. Luckily, there was a couch in front of the row of dressing rooms that Caroline was able to sit on for the rest of the half hour they were going to spend here. Lizzie was busy examining the latest blouse she tried on.</p><p>“I thought the plan was a little retail therapy to get you and Josie up and going again.”</p><p>It was an agreement between Lizzie and Caroline that they weren’t going to let Josie (or Alaric) know that they talked over the phone days before Caroline came home. Lizzie didn’t really expect her mom to come home. She had talked about thinking of dragging Josie to the mall and skipping school for once. Caroline coming over to help with the plan was a surprise even to her.</p><p>Of course, Lizzie tried to leave out all the tragic details when she talked with her mom. She decided beforehand that it was something her dad had the responsibility of informing her mom about those events.</p><p>“It’s the continuation of the original plan,” Lizzie whispered while looking around to make sure Josie was still outside. “Perfect timing by the way with coming home.”</p><p>“So what’s the rest of this grand plan of yours?”</p><p>Lizzie took a deep breath, preparing the mental outline she had in her head. “This is technically Phase 2 of the plan. Phase 1 was making sure we actually talked about the Merge instead of avoiding the topic. Phase 3 is the best and final part.”</p><p>She took a pause for dramatic effect. “We have a birthday party redo.”</p><p>Caroline already had an idea of what Lizzie had planned. Lizzie did have the same sense and style of planning as she did. </p><p>“Who’s coming?” Caroline decided on the most straightforward question.</p><p>“You and Dad, obvs. Hope, MG, and maybe Rafael, Kaleb, and Jed, if they’re up for it.”</p><p>“I’m assuming Hope told you to keep it lowkey.”</p><p>“Of course she did,” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “The girl literally wears the same three outfits in different color palettes every day.”</p><p>Caroline can’t help but chuckle at Lizzie’s unnecessary judgment. Lizzie disappeared into the dressing room again, only to come back out in a dress that didn’t quite do the best for her figure.</p><p>“Yeah, um…” Caroline thought of how to properly (and very nicely) say that the dress didn’t fit Lizzie, even if the style was cute.</p><p>Lizzie sighed as she grabbed the next article of clothing from the basket. “I know.”</p><p>Caroline went back to mindlessly scrolling through her Instagram. She stopped at some of her friends’ posts every once in a while; including a family picture of Damon and Elena with Stefanie during Stefanie’s volleyball tournament, a selfie of Bonnie in Greece (all part of Bonnie’s plan to live her life to the fullest. She and Caroline would meet every once in a while when the brunette happened to go someplace in Europe).</p><p>She couldn’t help it to think that her friends were able to live <em>relatively </em>normal lives while she spent most of her time trying to understand countless words on pages of too many books to count. It was all for her daughters. It wasn’t that she was complaining. <em> God, she would never complain about spending years fighting to find a way to keep her daughters alive past the age of 22.  </em></p><p>There was always just this small part of her that wished she was doing more. That she could spend the days with her daughters instead of being halfway across the world looking for a solution to what seemed inevitable. That she could get a sense of normalcy (if what they meant by normal was running a school for supernaturals and having her daughters be students in said school) for the rest of her life.</p><p>“I just want to help Josie forget about how she killed me during our birthday,” Lizzie interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“She’s always going to remember that, honey. No matter what you do,” Caroline smiles at her daughter, softly, surely. With all the past experiences she’s had in her high school and college days, she felt sure. “You need both the good and the bad in your life. The good and the bad are what makes her who she is right now.”</p><p>“Should I cross stitch that on a pillow and give that to Josie as a birthday gift?”</p><p>Her mother raises an eyebrow at the dripping sarcasm. “Really?”</p><p>“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” Lizzie shrugged as she pursed her lips, thinking of something that would better justify why she wanted a birthday redo so badly (even if the whole theme and planning of their initial party was a big factor why).</p><p>“At least I can try burying that awful memory with a bunch of better ones,” Lizzie paused. “Plus I can’t have her remembering our last birthday before becoming legal as the worst one.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>Lizzie went back into the dressing room, trying on a plaid spaghetti strap dress that was the same color palette as the school’s color. It’s only when she’s planning how she could possibly style the outfit for school when a conversation from breakfast pops up into her mind.</p><p>And it’s the first thing she brings up once she gets out of the dressing room. “Kind of foul move, bringing up Landon.”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know he dumped her?! It’s not like your father bothers to update me with what’s happening in your lives!” Caroline scoffed, remembering the phone call she had with said father the day before. “I doubt he even knew Landon dumped her to begin with.”</p><p>“Typical,” Lizzie rolls her eyes as she grabs one of the pairs of earrings in the basket and tries it on. </p><p>Lizzie puts on the earrings before saying the one thing that has bothered her ever since the Merge.</p><p>“I wish I could have noticed it before.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If only I noticed what was happening to Josie before it all went to shit,” Lizzie paused, thinking of how she was so stupidly oblivious and caught up in her own drama to notice what Josie was going through.</p><p>“I was literally experiencing the same side effects of dark magic she was. I should’ve known after the whole oni incident and that stupid dark magic sword.”</p><p>Lizzie sighed. “I just wish she could’ve told me what she was going through.”</p><p>“What makes you think she never did?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Josie has her own way of asking for help. Sometimes she does it through apologizing more times then she should.” Caroline ran her hand through her hair. It wasn’t a lie that she blamed herself also for what happened to Josie. “She called me before she brought back everyone’s memories.”</p><p>“How did you get your memories back? I never heard about that,” Lizzie managed to ask despite the seriousness of their conversation. </p><p>“Hope’s aunt, Freya, spent the last few months going around to anyone that was family or important in Hope’s life to restore their memories. She helped Josie with the spell, so she knew how to do it.”</p><p>Caroline chuckled, clearly remembering that day. “You should’ve seen how surprised I was to see the sister of one of my past flings at my doorstep.”</p><p>“What did happen between you and Hope’s dad? Didn’t think you used to fool around with The Great Evil himself,” Lizzie snickered.</p><p>“I’m the one that’s supposed to pry for information about <em>you and Josie’s </em>lovelives. Not the other way around.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Lizzie dismissed her mother with a shrug.</p><p>“If anything, I should’ve been the first one to realize it. I am your mother after all,” Caroline tried to explain to Lizzie. Even if it did just make her even angrier at herself. “So it isn’t all your fault for not noticing.”</p><p>“I told Josie that people deserve to know the truth. Make their own choices… even if they hurt. Learn to accept the choices we make. And whatever consequences will come with it.”</p><p>Lizzie tried to avoid looking at the faint sadness that flickered on her mother’s face.</p><p>“The question you should be asking, Lizzie, is not how to bury all the darkness your sister had to experience,” Caroline looked at Lizzie in the eye. “But is that the choice you’re deciding, more importantly, willing to make?”</p><p>Just before Lizzie could properly word her thoughts into words, Josie entered the fitting rooms. </p><p>Caroline spends the rest of the time bouncing from one store to another and waiting while her daughters try on the countless clothes they dragged along with them. She decides to let the girls do all the shopping instead of buying something for herself (despite Josie’s persistence to buy her even at least a blouse). </p><p>After what turned out to be an hour and a half of countless clothing items discarded and changing montages, Caroline was just about ready to devour a whole horse then and there with how hungry she felt. Thankfully, the girls were already on their last few items.</p><p>Josie comes out of the fitting room wearing the dress she grabbed last. She looked in the mirror to see how the dress hugged her waist and accentuated all the right parts. “That’s cute,” Caroline comments from behind her. </p><p>What ruins the moment is when her mother rushes over to her, worry etched all over her face. </p><p>“Josie! What happened?”</p><p>She looks at her mom with her eyebrows furrowed, confused on what her mom was talking about. Caroline lifts Josie’s hair to inspect her neck. “Where did you get all these rashes?”</p><p>Josie looked closer in the mirror and leaned her head to the side. She quickly caught sight of the rashes gathering together at the back of her neck. Josie groaned as she remembered the flashback she had in the first store they went to. She assumed that she didn’t notice it due to being caught up with their mini mall adventure. </p><p>As if it couldn’t get more attention-grabbing, Lizzie rushed over to them (and might have made the scene bigger than it should’ve been).</p><p>“Ew!” Lizzie’s nose scrunched in disgust at the sight of the blotches of reddened dry skin on her sister’s neck. “Where the hell did that come from?!”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Josie fixes her hair to cover up the rashes, trying to avoid looking at some of the other people in the fitting room area that were looking at them. “It’s probably just allergies.”</p><p>Even though Josie did have an agreement with her sister that they would deal with the aftermath together, there was always going to this voice at the back of her mind telling her that Lizzie didn’t deserve to be brought into her mess. Not when she’s supposed to be the one cleaning up messes, not making them. </p><p>If a couple of rashes and nosebleeds here and there was the price for everything she’s done in the past year, then it was a price she was willing to pay (especially since they had to end after some time).</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>After their shopping trip (and a quick trip to the arcade and as childish as it was, the girls would not stop pestering Caroline until they got to go), they landed themselves in a small Mexican restaurant in the farther insides of the mall.</p><p>Josie unwraps her veggie burrito, having a bit of trouble biting into it since it was stuffed to the brim with rice. Beside her, Lizzie sliced into the beef quesadilla she ordered that took up more than half of the plate and was oozing with cheese. Caroline sat opposite from the twins, placing two from the provided sauces unto the double meat tacos she ordered.</p><p>Having exhausted most of the gossip earlier in the day, most of the topics they talked on were about catching up with school and assignment deadlines. An occasional conversation on some small drama they’ve heard about their classmates’ lives (not that it was any of their business, but gossip travels fast) popped up every so often. </p><p>One of these classmates ended up being Hope Mikaelson after Caroline asked about the fight at the game yesterday. </p><p>“So Hope knows the captain of the other team?” Caroline took a bite into her taco, her eyebrows rising in curiosity.</p><p>“Her and her brother,” Lizzie clarified for their mother (which was new information for Josie as well. It didn’t occur to her that the captain was the sister of the boy whose arm she broke). “And I think the new girl. I saw them talking before the game.”</p><p>“What new girl?” Josie took her turn to ask.</p><p>“You know, the co-captain.” Josie racked her memory trying to put a face to whoever Lizzie was talking about. “She had the orange eyes.”</p><p>“People can’t have orange eyes,” Josie told her sister.</p><p>“But she did!” Lizzie snapped back at Josie, standing by her belief. </p><p>“Orange?” Caroline's brows furrowed together at the peculiar color for eyes. She's heard of rare eye colors before, even that one supposed medical condition with purple eyes. But Caroline didn't remember hearing anything about orange eyes.</p><p>“The sun probably reflected in her eyes," Josie gave the most reasonable explanation she could think off before Lizzie pushed the matter even further. </p><p>Caroline nodded despite her intuition telling her there was something else to it. As far as she knew, werewolves had yellow eyes. Not orange. Or maybe Lizzie could've just described what would've been amber eyes as orange.</p><p>“It’s pretty obvious that both of the siblings are crushing on Hope anyway. The girl looks like she’s moved on already though, seeing as to how she looked at their co-captain.” Lizzie shrugged, grabbing a handful of nachos to put on her plate. </p><p>“Weird how almost everyone has had a crush on Hope,” Lizzie scoffed at the thought. At least half of the school’s population had a crush on the tribrid for some unexplainable reason. </p><p>“It’s always Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm…” Josie hums while nonchalantly turning to face the Necromancer. “Classing the place up a bit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Which means no more robes,” Josie’s nose scrunches in disgust. The Necromancer’s brows shoot up at her comment. She never understood his need for the robes anyway. It made them look like a cliche cult instead of something to be feared. “It’s tacky.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re iconic.” The Necromancer’s forehead knots together in a mix of annoyance and offense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chad tries to convince the Necromancer otherwise with his charm. Josie appreciates the effort even if she knows nothing will convince the Necromancer otherwise. Alyssa seems to join Chad a bit in his efforts by gesturing to the curtains.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Necromancer snarled at all of them. “You’re all supposed to be preparing the pit!” </em>
</p><p><em> “About that. I know we said we’d </em>raise Malivore <em>after the Merge was done,” Josie tries not to roll her eyes while mentioning Malivore. Malivore’s been nothing but a literal pit of shit that’s been bothering the whole school because of one teenage boy and a tribrid.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Helping Malivore was one of the last things she planned to do. But the Necromancer didn’t need to know that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But if the Merge was successful, I would’ve absorbed my sister. And… I can’t feel her at all,” Josie turns around to see the Necromancer with his teeth gritted together. “So something’s wrong.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re guessing it’s Hope,” Alyssa knocked her head to the side in thought. “It’s always Hope.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie squints her eyes at the witch. For once in her life, she agrees with Alyssa Chang. Hope was always in the center of whatever was happening in the school with her traditional Hope Heroics™. Josie wouldn’t put it past her to have a Plan B for the Merge.  </em>
</p><p><em> Because for some reason, Hope just always </em>had <em>to be the answer to any problem at school. Thank God, that didn’t get to her ego. She felt the good in Josie fighting to come to the surface every time she caught sight of the tribrid. Even when all her walls were up.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Perhaps, that was something that she shouldn’t have brushed aside the first time she met Hope as Dark Josie. </em>
</p><p>No. Hope can stop you.</p><p>
  <em> The voice echoed in the back of her head. Josie pushed it to the side, allowing the audience for the show she was planning to put on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As urgent as that all seems, witch,” The Necromancer flashed her a mocking smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re not the one who decides what we’re going to do next.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He snapped his fingers, making Chad and Alyssa straighten their posture like puppets on a string. In all honesty, the Necromancer’s theatrics were already getting on her last nerve. But she can play along if he wants to. Except he isn’t going to be the one directing the show. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie gives him a tight-lipped smile before snapping her fingers. The Necromancer has his posture forced upright, his hands stiffly by his sides, a mirror to Chad and Alyssa standing behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josie feels a wicked smile form on her face. “We are going to do what I say now,” Josie whispered beside the Necromancer, loud enough for him to hear. She brushes her finger across his back as she walks around him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that clear?” Josie pouts in the fake innocence. “Or do I have to make you nod?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your wish is my command,” The Necromancer forces out in his frozen state. Josie hums out her satisfaction as she pats his back. Her face almost instantly pulls itself back into a frown once she snaps her fingers to get the three back to normal. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>As she snapped back into reality, the world started blurring around her. Her mother’s and sister’s voices fuzzing together into one buzz of noise. Then as if her body had its own mind, she abruptly stood up from the table, plopped her burrito on the table, and ran off.</p><p>That’s when Josie realized she suddenly felt the urge to purge.</p><p>Josie threw herself inside the first stall in the closest bathroom she found before throwing up her lunch. The last thing she heard was hurried footsteps and probably her sister calling out for her before slumping herself against the wall of the stall, her vision fading into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay i finally updated even if it took a month rip huhu but imma try to respond to comments more hehe plus i already have the next few updates ready so i'm definitely not going to take a month long hiatus from updating again lmao next update will probably be in 2 days ?? this went through a lot of revision tho because i didn't want some of the lines to seem ooc and i wanted to get a nice dynamic between caroline and the twins</p><p>also i had a bit of writer's block so i'm sorry if some parts seem off T-T</p><p>and yes this chapter was very self-indulgent because i was craving food from this Mexican restaurant in this mall. ALSO BEFORE I FORGET THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I GOT FOR THE TWO-SHOT! when it comes to continuing it, well... we'll see hehe; in other words, i have no idea yet hehe</p><p>~~~</p><p>follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. this is an emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>risky risky wiggy wiggy this is an emergency!</p>
<p>i saw the chance to make a twice reference i'm sorry :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A bump in the road rustled Josie awake. Despite the rhythmic pounding against her skull, Josie forced one eye open to peek at her surroundings. As far as she could see (without moving her position so that it wouldn’t be obvious that she was already awake), she was in the backseat of the car with her mom and sister going back and forth in an argument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie! Rashes and puking does not mean your sister is spiraling out of control!” Caroline hissed at her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, mom,” Lizzie argued. “This is an emergency!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie, relax.” their mother’s voice turned from her gentle playfulness to a more stern one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie didn’t seem to get the warning underlying Caroline’s tone. “Relax?! The fact that I haven’t puked a gallon of black goo or had any side effects of black magic is the problem! This is the literal definition of an emergency!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t help but groan as her ears felt like they were bleeding from the piercing headache she had. It didn’t exactly help that her twin’s voice raised a couple of decibels and left her ears ringing a bit longer than Josie’s pain tolerance could handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Caroline and Lizzie turned around to look at her. Lizzie had her brows furrowed together in worry while Caroline tried to keep her expression calm and caring (an emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because no matter how much gentleness her mom had on, Josie could still see the  marks of worry creasing near her eyes).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing, honey?” Caroline asks, her voice coming out softly but with a small and hardly noticeable shake of anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her jaw stiff from the awkward position she was in while sitting down, it took a conscious effort to open her mouth to form a response. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You almost puked your guts out and passed out on the floor of a public bathroom that we had to haul your ass back to the car,” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I think we can agree that’s the opposite of okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie didn’t miss the quick glare her mom sent Lizzie as she turned back to face the road. Although Lizzie’s somewhat aggressive hostility towards making sure that Josie was okay could come off as ignorant to others, Josie still appreciated her sister’s concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. Ish,” Josie tried to make it seem more believable by fixing the way she sat to be more upright and giving her sister a reassuring smile. “At least compared to a while ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie’s shoulders seem to relax a little but not all the way. Josie couldn’t imagine how much of a mess she might look like to them right now (actually, she preferred not to imagine at this point). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline sighed but still sent a smile to Josie through the rearview mirror, “That’s good. We’re near the school already, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t help but wonder whether her mom was trying to soothe Josie’s and Lizzie’s anxiety or her own. But Josie chose to stay quiet and nod back in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only way Josie could describe the drive back to school was tense and silent. Lizzie probably would’ve joked that they were on a stake out if this was happening under more normal circumstances (relying on their relative definition of normal).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But nothing’s been normal lately. With monster hunting, dark magic, phoenixes, and fairies always finding their way into the picture, Josie didn’t think her life would go back to normal anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it would’ve been foolish to think that she’d have one normal mundane day with her mom and sister. So she only had herself to blame for giving herself false hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Caroline had mentioned, they arrived in the school after around ten minutes of the eerily silent car ride. Josie wobbled a bit when she got out of the car, causing Lizzie to quickly link her arm with Josie’s to make sure Josie didn’t fall over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the nurse’s office wasn’t that far from the main foyer of the school. The walk to the nurse’s office was quicker than Josie expected, all in consideration of her sluggish pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they reached the clinic, she and Lizzie sat down on one of the patient beds while Caroline and the nurse went into the nurses’ office. Lizzie was unnervingly quiet, lost in her thoughts. Josie played with her fingers, trying to keep herself busy while waiting for the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Caroline and the nurse came back out, Josie was ready to get this done and over with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It probably shouldn’t take longer than a couple of minutes. Then everything can go back to normal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had already been an hour since Josie sat down on the patient bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been the hundredth test the nurse has done by now. Josie knew all the tests had to have a purpose in deciding what was wrong with her, but it was taking a tad bit longer than Josie would’ve wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline had been gone in and out of the clinic a couple of times, and each time she came back she looked more anxious than she was before. Lizzie had spent her time pacing around the clinic, causing the nurse to move around Lizzie’s endless walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even with all that happening, the clinic was jarringly silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie felt like a cornered prey under the eyes of everyone in the room. She had been avoiding looking anyone of them in the eye, except sometimes the nurse whenever she had given Josie instructions. The nurse’s blank and focused expression was better than seeing the worry etched all over Caroline’s and Lizzie’s faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the nurse had let out an exasperated sigh, Josie didn’t know whether to expect more tests or if the nurse had finally figured out what was wrong. Thankfully, it was the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Josie didn’t think she should be thankful knowing something was wrong with her right after her dark magic chaos ending only a few weeks ago. But honestly, she didn’t think she could stand sitting still for another fifty clinical tests.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with her magically or physically. Aside from the physical symptoms of what she’s experiencing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them were waiting expectantly for what the nurse was going to say next. Except instead of continuing, the nurse started to jot down a couple of notes on Josie’s clinical record.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?” Lizzie asked with a less than subtle hint of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother mentioned that you were experiencing flashbacks of your memories ever since you returned to your normal state,” the nurse turned to Josie as if to ask for confirmation. Josie slowly nodded, not knowing where the nurse was going with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as how the majority of these experiences were happening while your normal conscious mind was in your subconscious,” the nurse continued. “I believe these are just side effects of those memories coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(But of course, Josie didn’t say that out loud. Lizzie, however, was more vocal on the matter.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense,” Lizzie crossed her arms, flipping her hair to one side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By Lizzie’s definitions, this meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Full offense because I’m not stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josie prepared herself for Lizzie’s rant. “I think we’ve already put two and two together to find that out. What we need to know is what that has to do with my sister losing consciousness after throwing up her lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the nurse could put in another word, Lizzie continued on her argument. “And I know for a fact that it definitely wasn’t the food. Because we eat there almost all the time whenever we go to the mall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, how did it get from her subconsciousness to the restaurant we were eating in? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josie thought her sister was about to give a food review on the restaurant somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t put it past Lizzie that her twin would suggest suing the restaurant if the food was the reason for the incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps if you let me finish first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ms. Saltzman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then you would know more about what’s happening with your sister,” the nurse cut Lizzie off mid-rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie’s eyes narrowed as she gave a forced tight-lipped smile at the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The subconscious has its own ways of alerting the body when something’s wrong. Usually with humans it would be through stomach aches or headaches. At worst, probably a fever. But since you and your sister are supernaturals, the effects are more similar to the effects of dark magic in a sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain why Josie’s getting symptoms and not me,” Lizzie stated. “I always have dark magic symptoms whenever Josie has them also.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie winced a bit, remembering how Lizzie had to go through dark magic symptoms more often than usual this school year and it was her fault for that also. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it isn’t your subconscious,” the nurse continued to jot down a few more notes before setting Josie’s file down. “Since you and your sister don’t necessarily share a subconscious, she would be the only one experiencing the effects of her subconscious making her conscious mind aware of the memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so what does that mean for Josie?” Caroline asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her subconscious is trying to patch up her memory as fast as possible. But the amount of effort it takes to push through the barrier between her consciousness and her memories that the dark magic set is what’s taking a physical toll on her body,” the nurse approached Caroline, handing her a prescription note with what Josie assumed would be her so-called “diagnosis”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse walked over to the pill cabinet to grab a few strips of tablets and gave them to Josie. “The blue ones should help after you throw up, if ever it happens again. If you get rashes, take the yellow ones since they’re anti-allergy medicine so it should help soothe it a bit. If you get a headache, just take an Advil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still one question that rested on Josie’s mind (and everyone else’s as well). “When will it stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once all the memories come back,” the nurse answered point-blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzie,” Caroline runs a hand through her hair as she lets out a resigned sigh. “Why don’t you and Josie go back to your room and rest while I tell your dad about what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie was almost ready to go into a fit about how their dad should’ve been in the clinic at least to check up on Josie. He was their dad, for heavens’ sake, he could act the part sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she knew their dad had a lot on his plate right now with Landon, Rafael, and Hope along with the school, it wouldn’t hurt to actually take some time off and spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>real time </span>
  </em>
  <span>with them. Not just fleeting moments of short conversations or confrontations when she and Josie did something that didn’t align with whatever so-called plan he might’ve had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But seeing the tiredness that made itself an aura around Josie made Lizzie shut her mouth for once. Instead, she decided to give their mom a nod and help Josie up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Josie allows Lizzie to help her walk out of the clinic (her balance decided to fail her as a side effect to feeling lightheaded), she takes a look back at Caroline and the nurse. While the doors of the clinic close and her view of them gets smaller, the nurse’s answer to Caroline’s question doesn’t leave her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once all the memories come back. But how long would that take?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as her sister has always been a pro at hiding how she really felt, Lizzie could see how defeated Josie looked. From the way she carried herself to their room with dragging steps to her slumped shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt wrong. How Josie was suffering and she wasn’t. Frankly, twin pain and symptoms had always been a pain in the ass for Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since they were little, if Josie was sick, Lizzie ended up sick as well. Once when Lizzie accidentally hexed herself and turned herself purple while practicing for their practical test in one of their classes, she heard a scream a second later from her sister who hurried out of the classroom, glowing in a purple color of her own, and practically stomped her way to Lizzie. And whenever Josie dabbled in any dark magic, Lizzie always had to pay the same price her sister had for using that kind of magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As annoying as it became at times, it felt natural. Just as much a part of Lizzie as Josie was (though that probably wouldn’t have been the way she chose to phrase that now when the Merge comes to mind). In short, she didn’t think she would miss it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie fell asleep a minute after she laid down on her bed, leaving Lizzie alone with her thoughts. Lizzie decided to spend most of the time catching up with all the homework they missed due to whatever seemed to take up their time during school hours, whether that be getting stuck in a prison world or planning a fake funeral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie spent the last hour trying to finish revising her notes for their make-up exam in their Magical Skills and Artifacts class. Yet for some reason, she couldn’t force her mind to get past one chapter in their textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TALISMANS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>These magical artifacts allow a witch to draw more power and focus their own in order to cast more difficult spells that would otherwise be very taxing for any other witch. Talismans can also become spelled objects that grant magic to other witches, such as Siphoners.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, we already know this. It isn’t really rocket science. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, the last sentence was interesting. Lizzie decided to highlight it in her notes for future reference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As seen in Fig.4.7, talismans are ordinary objects, normally jewelry, that are spelled for a specific function. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie was ready to call it a day and put down the book, until a particular paragraph caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Some examples of applications of magical skills in talismans include tying the function of a talisman to a certain natural cycle, channeling (see Chapter 7), and recreating the effects of a potion as the function of a talisman.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Aside from having a direct effect on a witch’s magical state and ability, talismans can also have an influence on their physical state. If spelled with a function that has the intention of affecting physical beings, the talisman can amplify a witch’s power to influence physical states of their own or others.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Lizzie remembers is that talisman necklace Josie held on to so dearly after their sixteenth birthday. Her sister still refused to tell her who gave her the talisman. All she would say was that it was a birthday gift from one of their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie had been tempted to tease her for having another crush until it occurred to her that Penelope Park might’ve been the one who gave it to her. It would explain Josie’s attachment to the talisman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was one of the reasons why when Josie stopped wearing it sometime near the end of the school year, Lizzie didn’t ask her why. She assumed it was Josie’s little symbol of moving on from </span>
  <em>
    <span>She Who Shall Not Be Named</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Josie ended up bugging her about where the talisman was all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was she didn’t know where the hell that talisman was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, Lizzie could replace whatever talisman Josie lost with another talisman that would actually help this time. Like a certain talisman that might help her sister control whatever her subconscious was doing (Lizzie still hasn’t wrapped her mind around the whole flashbacks and subconscious situation yet but at least she could help somehow).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew just the spell for the talisman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just had to find a certain Mikaelson witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where the fuck is Hope Mikaelson when you need her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or her mom for the matter. Lizzie had been going around the school (after banging on the door to Hope’s room, expecting the tribrid to be brooding there again) trying to find where Little Miss Supernatural Buy 1-Get 3 was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After going in several rounds around the school grounds, she tried to find where her mom was so that she could ask for help with that. But she couldn’t even find Caroline anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here she is, stuck in the library, trying to look for as many books as she can on talismans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie decided to just grab as many as she could carry then just read all of them in the room. Her hands allowed her to carry ten books at most, but she decided to bring just eight and grab some snacks from the kitchen on her way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back was mostly Lizzie wobbling around to make sure that none of the food or books fell. Once she reached the door to their room, she let out a groan as she set down the books on the floor and the plate of snacks on top of the stack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched out her back before opening the door as slowly as she could. Josie was still fast asleep just as when Lizzie left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie managed to maneuver herself around their room while carrying everything in a way that would most likely put a ninja to shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her notebook to open it from the backside and opened one of the books. There were around three to four books mainly on talismans and the others had at least a chapter on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie wrote down whatever she thought was useful in her notebook and moved on to the next book once she was done. She mostly breezed through the contents of the pages, relying on whatever she found that seemed related or important. The faster she could get this done, the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three books later, Lizzie started to feel the faint pang of hunger in her stomach. Without helping it, she remembers the quesadilla she left behind in the restaurant when Lizzie ran after Josie. Their mom had their leftovers packed up to go but since she couldn’t find their mom either, she was left with books and without a quesadilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie put her pen down and stood up to get the food she had put on her bedside table. Majority of the snacks Lizzie grabbed were cookies and a PB&amp;J sandwich. She grabbed the sandwich first, taking a bite right away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rattle of the plate when Lizzie went through the snacks caused Josie to open her eyes a little, signalling to the former that she was awake. Lizzie offered the plate to Josie as her sister sat up. “Want a cookie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie didn’t hesitate to grab one from the plate. But there was something that she noticed when she looked over her twin’s shoulder. “What’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie turned around to see where Josie was looking, which were the books stacked lazily beside Lizzie’s desk. “Research.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, how you wouldn’t stop bothering me about the talisman that our anonymous friend gave to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes at how Lizzie exaggerated </span>
  <em>
    <span>“bothering”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wasn’t exactly bothering Lizzie, she was just asking. Repeatedly. Several times a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt guilty about losing the talisman that Hope gave her. Especially after her little stunt with Clarke (or Professor Vardemus, as she believed at the time), put Hope in danger. Josie knew that the tribrid was used to throwing herself into danger, but this time it was partly Josie’s fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does giving you a talisman that could help with the whole subconscious thing make up for not knowing where it is?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re making a talisman?” Josie’s ears perked up at the possible notion of her sister finding a solution to their current predicament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I”m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make a talisman,” Lizzie sighed while moving to get her notes. “I get how to do it and put the spell on the talisman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed Josie her notes while continuing to explain. “Hope made this potion right before we merged. I don’t remember her whole explanation but it basically was meant to divide your consciousness and mine if I won the Merge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie tensed up at the mention of the Merge. Lizzie didn’t seem fazed seeing as to how she kept talking about her plan to make the talisman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Merge. Just the thought of it somehow sent chills through Josie’s body. The intoxicating feeling of all the magic that she and Lizzie were fighting for. The fact she actually did end up killing Lizzie (yes, she did come back to life but you can’t come back to life if you didn’t die in the first place).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, are you listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with Lizzie looking at her with all the concern evident in her expression, Josie couldn’t look her sister in the eye. Not when she remembered it. Not with the thought that it actually happened only because she forced Lizzie to by threatening to kill other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Merge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie raised her eyebrows at Josie’s sudden detachment from what she was explaining. “What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it my fault?” Josie tried to focus her attention on the cookie she was holding instead of letting the guilt push her to tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean your fault? None of that is your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was the one who wanted to do it,” Josie paused for a while, getting her thoughts together. “I practically forced you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie moved to sit beside Josie, putting a hand over Josie’s arm. “Dark magic or not, Jo, that was not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we have anyone to blame, it would be our coven’s ancestors for making such a messed up family tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie snickered at Lizzie’s comment, obviously intended to lighten up the situation. But the guilt wouldn’t leave. “What if you didn’t come back after the Merge? Then that would’ve still been my fault, Lizzie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the difference is that I did come back. And we need to move past it and-” Lizzie stops mid-sentence when she remembers what their mom told her a while ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie’s scared that her sister might actually be on the verge of tears already so she takes her time trying to think of the best way to say it. “It happened. We went through the Merge, whether we wanted to or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The good and the bad. My choice. What am I choosing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know we can’t erase it from our memory. And….” Lizzie lowers her voice to a mumble. “I’m not going to ignore that it happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie finally gets the courage to look her twin in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we can make up for it with living our lives. I mean, we both know one of us only has until we’re 21 to live. We might as well make most of those years filled with more good than bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie holds her breath, hoping that she made the right decision. If she said the right thing. Josie smiling back at her showed her that she did. Even if the smile was tired and slightly drained, there was still hope in that smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie finished the cookie she was holding in her hand. “So, how can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You reversed engineered the oni spell with Hope’s aunt before. I was thinking we could try to reverse engineer whatever Hope’s potion is. And then use it to make the talisman to divide the subconscious memories left over from your consciousness. Then it can be like a key so that you can control when you would gain the memories back. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie nodded, grabbing another cookie before standing up from the bed. “Well, we have all night to figure this out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie grabs a book and a pen. “There’s nothing the Saltzman twins can’t do, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't believe I had to find you making out with Penelope Park!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie giggled even if she could feel the heat on her cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of all people, Josette!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie rolled her eyes. “Come on, Lizzie. As if you're so innocent.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie scoffed as she led them past the trees to hide behind a bush. She still cringed remembering how she came upon the sight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do they have bleach for eyes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let's focus on the task at hand,” Lizzie tried to replace the memory with the thought of not getting caught.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie peeked over the bush to check if there were any hall monitors lurking outside the school. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she nudged Lizzie to start moving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Lizzie's idea anyway to sneak out after their mom checked on them to go to the party. Of course, now they were stuck trying to sneak back into the school before their dad stopped the party and caught them there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The twins did a quick sprint towards the dorm building. Josie tripped a bit with all the rush. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jo! Hurry up!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why can't we just go through the actual entrance of the dorms?” Josie exasperatedly asked her twin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because,” Lizzie gave her a quick glare before opening the door to the back entrance slightly. “That would've been the more obvious route others would take.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie peeked through the door to check if anyone was there. When she was greeted with the sight of an empty kitchen, she pulled Josie with her as she went inside the dorm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See, we're back in the dorm,” Lizzie smirked at Josie. “Safe and sound. Just two students on a quick trip to the kitchen for a midnight snack.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie opened the refrigerator to check for any snacks that she could bring up back to their room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know we can still get in trouble for being in the kitchen past curfew,” Josie watched her sister fill her hands with snacks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie dumped some of the snacks on Josie's arms. “The important thing is that it's less trouble than getting caught at a party.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprisingly, they didn't run into any hall monitors on the way back to their room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as they get inside, Lizzie plops herself down on her bed. “There’s nothing the Saltzman twins can’t do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She almost instantly stuffs one of the chocolate snacks into her mouth right after.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You make us sound like superheroes,” Josie scoffed. “All we did was sneak back into the dorms.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sneak back </span>
  </em>
  <span>undetected,</span>
  <em>
    <span>” Lizzie grabbed a can of soda. “A feat not many can brag about.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could've just done a cloaking sell.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ruins the fun out of it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, Josie did enjoy the thrill of sneaking back without magic. Although, she might not consider doing it again for the sake of her sanity. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Might. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(But little did they know that it would end up almost a routine for every party they went to after that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is relatively short compared to the last chapters lmao</p>
<p>i can't decide whether to call this au "hosie s3 au" or "hosie fight like it's our last au" lmao what do u guys think hehe</p>
<p>also i guess since i kinda talked about what's happening with Josie i can say this lmao so like if you guys remember, there was the wolf when Hope, Josie, and Lizzie were in Josie's subconscious in chapter 2. basically the wolf was like symbolism of the barrier that the black magic created between Josie and her memories as Dark Josie :)</p>
<p>i'm going to post the next chapter after my exams hehe, i just wanted to drop at least one so that u guys won't be left w/o an update hehe :) the hosie-jaya au will be posted tomorrow because i'm too excited to post it lmao and i actually can't get that au idea out of my head kjbfkdg and you guys can expect more lizzie and josie doing magic together because of the talisman thingy hehe</p>
<p>also the next chapter will explain why lizzie couldn't find hope hahahaha</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>comment what you guys thought of the chapters pls maybe if u want &gt;v&lt;</p>
<p>follow me on twitter i guess if u want some stuff abt the story or just me having hosie and twice breakdowns: @chaeshosie</p>
<p>and dm me if u want, because i want more friends hehe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! this is my first time writing an au in a while since i haven't written a story for like two years huhu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>